Mathieu, mon chat à moi
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Au lieu d'aller retrouver son petit ami, Antoine Daniel rata son bus pour sauver un chat qui s'était fait empoisonné. Le voilà maintenant responsable d'une boule de poils adorable. Matoine Neko ! (Antoine Daniel - Mathieu sommet - Yaoi - Chat)
1. Si ta pas d'amis Prend toi un chat!

**Disclamer:** Mathieu et Antoine ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire sur eux, bien au contraire. Par contre, Jérémy est un personnage que j'ai inventé et pour celles qui voudraient une description physique, la voici: Jérémy est un jeune homme de 22 ans, mesurant 1,70 et pesant 75 kilos, légèrement musclé, il a les yeux marron, les cheveux courts mal coiffés et noirs ainsi qu'un piercing au sourcil gauche.

Bonne lecture petit insecte!

* * *

Il faisait plutôt chaud pour cette fin d'après-midi. Après sa journée de dur labeur, un jeune homme barbu et à la coiffure monstrueuse repartit vers sa maison, saluant au passage deux amies qui passaient par là. Une fois retourné chez lui, il commença à se reposer mais ses yeux se posèrent sur sa petite horloge en forme de dinosaure et il bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour arriver à son bus qui lui permettrait de se rendre chez son petit ami, comment avait-il pu oublier? Tant pis pour le repos, il fallait faire vite pour ne pas le rater et surtout pour pas qu'il se fasse engueuler. Jérémy ne supportait pas le retard et encore moins que l'occasion de le voir soit foutue en l'air à cause d'un idiot qui aurait raté un bus.

Après avoir récupéré sa peluche et des habits de rechange qu'il enfoui dans un sac, le jeune homme sortit en vitesse de chez lui, ferma la porte et couru en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

"Putain, faites qu'il soit pas encore arrivé !" pensa-t-il en continuant sa course folle, dévalant une pente, manquant même de se péter la gueule à cause d'un trou.

Il y était presque, il lui fallait encore à peine 3 minutes de course, mais son corps se stoppa à la vue d'un chat. Non pas qu'il avait une phobie ou qu'il se sentait obligé de s'arrêter en criant "chatoooon" comme le ferait une gamine hystérique fanatique des chats mais celui-ci paraissait étrange. Le chat aux yeux bleu et au pelage blanc, où quelques tâches marron clair clairsemées sur ses pattes et son front, se trouvait non loin de lui, couché sur le côté, le regard perdu. Il avala sa salive, il était inquiet pour la bête. Il s'approcha du chat en vitesse et gueula pour essayer de lui faire peur et vérifier quelque chose mais le chat ne bougea pas. Il remarqua très vite qu'il était paralysé et cela devait être à cause d'un poison, à en juger par la mousse qui s'échappait un peu de sa bouche.

"Putain de merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ?" se demanda-t-il en posant ces mains sur sa tignasse.

"...Et merde désolé Jérémy" dit-il tout en récupérant la bête dans ces bras.

Il n'allait quand même pas laisser le pauvre malheureux crever quand même ! Il comprendra, Jérémy ne lui en voudra quand même pas pour ça ?

Antoine se dépêcha de rentrer, faisant tomber les clés de son appartement au sol à deux reprises et manqua de défoncer la porte lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il jeta son sac, se rua dans la salle de bain et mis une serviette sur le sol avant d'y déposer le chat. Il alla dans la cuisine, paniqué, et se mit à réfléchir, en parlant à haute voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce genre de moment déjà ? Allez, allez...Ah !

Il mit de l'eau et beaucoup de sel dans un verre qu'il mélangea à l'aide d'une cuillère. Il retourna dans la pièce précédente et ouvrit la mâchoire de l'animal avant d'y mettre une cuillère d'eau salée, le forçant à tout avaler...

Antoine avait eu beaucoup de chats à l'époque, lorsqu'il habitait à la campagne, et ceux-ci s'empoisonnaient régulièrement en chassant des rats, qui avaient dégusté juste avant de délicieux bonbons mortels, roses et violets, que les agriculteurs avaient semés dans leur champ pour protéger les récoltes. Du coup, il savait comment sauver ces idiots, étant donné que son petit mélange permettait de nettoyer les estomacs des animaux. En parlant d'idiot, le chat se mit à vomir, bon signe pensa Daniel. Il lui fit boire d'autres cuillerées pendant un moment.

Deux heures passèrent et le chat dégueula plusieurs fois, faisant ainsi partir complètement le poison. Le félin vit venir une nouvelle cuillère, il fut apeuré et attrapa celle-ci avec les pattes avant pour la jeter au loin, avant de se remettre sur ses pattes et s'éloigner de son sauveur. Antoine souriait. Malgré qu'il ait raté son rendez-vous, il était heureux d'avoir pu le secourir. Il garda l'animal une heure de plus, le laissant seul avec une bassine d'eau pour qu'il se repose. Il alla dans sa chambre et saisit son portable. Il avait quelque chose à faire, mais il avait peur et son ventre le lui faisait savoir en se serrant. Il composa un numéro, mit le téléphone contre son oreille et attendit que l'on décroche. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son tendre.

- Comment va mon artichaut préféré? osa-t-il demander.

- Tu fais chier Antoine, fit celui-ci direct.

- ...écoute je suis désolé mais...

- C'est quoi l'excuse cette fois? le coupa-t-il, visiblement énervé.

- Un truc débile...

- Quoi donc? Tu as mangé deux bananes et tu t'es branlé par la suite?

- Non, ça sera certainement pour ce soir ! plaisanta le binoclard

- Pardon?

- Ecoute, y'avait un p'tit chat qui semblait empoisonné, et j'ai joué les héros, voilà tout.

- Tu sais ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton chat à la con?

- Tu voulais quoi ? Que je le laisse crever ?

- Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé !

-...

Antoine raccrocha. Connard, c'était le mot juste pour lui. Certes il lui manquait car ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois, mais ce genre de réaction était dégueulasse et non justifiable.

"Vas te faire foutre Jérémy, juste va te faire foutre. "

Putain on aurait dit une gonzesse. Antoine leva les yeux au ciel, il commençait à être énervé. Il reposa son portable, sortit de sa chambre et rentra à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour vérifier l'état du chat. À son grand soulagement, celui-ci avait l'air d'être en meilleure santé, bien qu'il soit caché derrière le lavabo.

- Qu'es ce qu'il est craintif ce con ! dit-il à haute voix.

Le chat miaula de mécontentement, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'Antoine avait dit, ce qui surpris ce dernier et l'amusa à la fois. Il voulut le caresser mais le félin le fuyait toujours, partant se cacher sous d'autres meubles dès qu'il s'approchait trop de lui.

-Bah, tant pis, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Aller sort, va retrouver la liberté, et fait attention la prochaine fois.

Quoi ? Il avait l'air de le comprendre, alors autant lui parler ! D'ailleurs celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa cachette.

-Eh ben qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas le nain ? Vas-y, je ne vais pas te fermez la porte au nez...

Le chat hésita un moment puis s'avança doucement vers la porte et lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres, il fixa Antoine dans les yeux puis fonça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, toujours ouverte, à une vitesse hallucinante et disparut des lieux. Antoine soupira, puis se mit à rire tout seul en pensant à la réaction de l'idiot tout en récupérant des serviettes en papier pour ramasser la mousse blanche et les quelques morceaux rouges qui devaient appartenir au dernier déjeuner du chaton immaculé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors qu'il prenait un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Richard, on frappa à sa porte, lentement, il se leva et partit voir qui était ce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il ne vit personne, sauf une lettre à terre...

"C'est quoi le délire ? Encore des gosses ?"

Il se baissa, la ramassa et rentra, fermant la porte au passage, et ouvrit la lettre. Il y était juste inscrit ces mots :

"Merci d'avoir sauvé Mathieu."

Il haussa un sourcil. Le maître du chat sans doute, mais comment avait-il pu savoir ? Enfin, il n'y prêta pas plus attention, bien qu'il fût content de savoir que celui-ci avait un foyer.

* * *

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et Mathieu réapparut, lui rendant visite, à son grand étonnement. L'animal se laissait finalement caresser, il jouait même avec lui et lui tenait souvent compagnie pendant plusieurs semaines. Il se sentait bien moins seul, de plus qu'il n'avait plus reparlé à Jérémy depuis. En fait, il lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook comme quoi il s'excusait et la seule réponse qu'il eut était une photo de son amant en train d'embrasser un autre mec. Classe. Très classe. Aller, encore une fois : Connard.

Cela faisait tout de même un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et parce que Monsieur n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il rompait comme ça ? Sans regret, sans en parler et de cette manière ? Il se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Pauvre gars. Mathieu vint chasser les idées noirs du jeune homme en se frottant à lui, et lapant son bras droit. Il rigola et se redressa comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Il y a deux jours de cela il avait reçu une nouvelle lettre du propriétaire, celui-ci lui donnait son chat, comme ça, sans demander s'il était d'accord. « Et mon avis dans tout ça ? » avait-il dit, alors que le chat s'était déjà installé sur son lit. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas l'abandonner non plus, et il était sage, en plus de le faire souvent rire. Ce chat était juste taré et à la fois adorable.

Il alla à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Il s'assit sur la marche à coté de Mathieu et regarda au loin.

- Tu pars encore à l'aventure ce soir?

- …

- À moins que tu ne rendes visite à ta famille?

- …

- Si c'est la deuxième option, ramène-les, ça va être marrant! dit-il en caressant le chat avant de se relever et de partir se prendre une Corona dans le frigo.

Mathieu le regarda puis miaula avant de partir de la maison, avec un petit sourire rusé.

* * *

Fin du 1er chapitre, à la semaine prochaine les amis.

C'était censé être un NaruSasu au départ mais il y a peu de Matoine sur le net et j'ai trouvé cela plus amusant de les mettre dedans huhuhu. xD

Les personnages sur l'image ne sont pas Antoine et Mathieu mais des personnages "D'Axis Powers Hétalia" mais avouer qu'ils leur ressemblent XD

Bonne soirée !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	2. Les nouveaux arrivants

Merci pour vos commentaire, cela fait chaud au cœur TwT !

Bonne lecture petits insecte adorable

* * *

Il était 5h du mat lorsque son réveil sonna, mais au lieu de l'éteindre pour se lever et aller bosser, Antoine le prit et le jeta par la fenêtre, le faisant atterrir dans la cour du voisin. Il se fracassa contre le sol, réduit en miettes. Il avait trop forcé sur la Corona hier soir... Maintenant il avait un énorme mal de crâne et la seule chose qu'il voulait était la tranquillité de son lit. Et tant pis si Mathieu attendait devant la porte, il ne pouvait pas se lever pour le moment, ni entendre ses miaulements. Il était fatigué. Fatigué par son boulot qui était chiant et ennuyant. Il songeait de plus en plus à le quitter pour faire une émission sur Internet. Il s'était marré tout seul en pensant qu'il serait une « star » dessus et qu'il aurait des milliers de fan.

« Lol, comme si c'était possible. » s'était-il dit avant de se rendormir en serrant Richard contre lui.

* * *

L'homme aux cheveux tentaculaires ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de treize heure, il était reposé et son mal de crane avait disparu. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de téléphoner à son boulot, en faisant semblant d'avoir mal à la gorge. Comme un con, son boss le cru, c'est qu'il jouait bien la comédie le Daniel! Après il n'avait qu'à aller voir un de ses potes, Marco, qui pouvait lui donner un certificat médical. Une chance d'avoir un pote médecin ! D'ailleurs, pour cette fois, il en profiterait et lui demanderait d'avoir quelques jours de repos. Quoi, fallait bien que cela passe pour une vraie maladie non ? Et puis ses dernières vacances remontaient tellement loin... Depuis quand il n'avait pas eu de congé ? Enfoiré de Bertrand, son boss n'était qu'un gros porc, à longueur de journée il parlait des écolières tout en racontant ses fantasmes sur lesdites filles et ne foutait presque rien. Un patron normal quoi !

Alors qu'il terminait de prendre son petit déjeuner, il entendit les miaulements de sa bête à l'entrée. Il se leva de table et récupéra ses clés, puis s'approcha de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci en baissant doucement les yeux.

- Salut Mathi...Non...Non Non Non !

Ni deux, ni trois, mais bel et bien six autres chats en plus de Mathieu se trouvaient devant la porte, assis, la tête levée, la queue qui se balançait de droit à gauche.

-Sérieusement Mathieu, tu te fous de moi ? Je ne peux pas tous vous accepter, il en est hors de question !

Un des chats, petit et roux, s'approcha de lui, émit un tout petit miaulement et le regarda avec des yeux tristes, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-... Certes c'est une... grande baraque que j'ai mais... je... ne peux pas... Vous êtes trop nombreux... ! Je pourrais à la rigueur te récupérer avec Mathieu mais...

Le chaton roux baissa la tête et miaula une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir, suivi bientôt par les six autres.

-Hé ! Mathieu toi aussi ?

Le dénommé s'arrêta et le fixa avec une mine triste. Antoine pouvait lire dans son regard « Je ne reste pas sans ma famille ! ». Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en réfléchissant.

_Ok ok j'accepte, alors ne sois plus triste !

-Miah ! Fit Mathieu en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il laissa les chats rentrer dans son appartement mais ne vit pas à ce moment le sourire rusé que chacun avait sur ses babines...

* * *

Les deux premiers jours se passèrent tranquillement, les chats étaient sages, gentils, propres et adorables. Mais lorsque le troisième jour arriva... Il y eu une orgie de connerie chez lui et Antoine vit le vrai caractère de ses pensionnaires. Et putain quelle belle bande d'enfoirés ! Alors qu'il rentrait tout juste des courses, il avait retrouvé son appartement sens dessus dessous. La télé était allumée sur la chaîne du Top 50 et le son était à fond, il y avait de la boue sur le sol, les rideaux étaient griffés, les assiettes cassées, le frigo vidé, des morceaux de fromages traînant sur le sol, sa peluche avait été souillée et une odeur de pisse se faisait sentir dans le salon. Daniel avait lâché ses courses de surprise, mais il saisit rapidement un balais, et se mit à chercher les fautifs. Il voulait les flanquer dehors en essayant de leur donner des coups avec son arme de fortune, alors que tous s'était mis à courir le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ?

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, il manquait Mathieu et le félin roux à l'appel. Ou étaient donc ces deux idiots ? Alors qu'il fouillait les pièces en se bouchant le nez, il entendit du bruit dans sa chambre. Il s'y avança doucement et ouvrit la porte. Il entendit des miaulements énervés provenir de son coffre à peluche. Antoine s'approcha du coffre et vit qu'il était fermé à clé, chose plus qu'étrange. Il le déverrouilla puis souleva le couvercle délicatement, libérant le matou enfermé qui bondit et courut vers la sortie. Il le suivit, vérifiant ce qu'il allait faire et à travers la fenêtre qui était légèrement ouverte, soit dit en passant, il vit Mathieu se battre contre le chat noir, le chaton immaculé le griffait et miaulait comme un démon. Apparemment c'était lui qui l'avait enfermé la dedans. Mais comment il...

Il entendit un second miaulement apeuré. Il retourna dans sa chambre, se rapprocha de sa table de nuit et ouvrit celle-ci, découvrant le rouquin, attaché avec du scotch aux pattes. La mine triste, il miaula un long moment tandis qu'Antoine le prenait dans ses bras et essayait de le calmer. Que s'était-il passé ? La bête avait émis des petit cris plaintifs lorsqu'il l'avait détaché, emportant une partie de ses poils à chaque scotch. Il avait mis des heures à ranger son taudis, en plus il avait dû soigner Mathieu entre temps qui était revenu de son combat, quelque peu égratigné. Le jeune chat avait gardé la tête baissée, comme pour montrer qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé et avait tenté de l'aider à nettoyer, récupérant les affaires sales en les mettant dans une bassine, direction la machine à laver. Antoine ne lui en voulait pas. A la fin, ils avaient tous les trois mérité un bon repas et une bonne sieste. Les autres pouvaient crever de faim dehors pendant toute la nuit, cela ne dérangeait aucun des trois, et il valait mieux qu'il ne montre pas le bout de leur museau pour le moment.

Deux jours après, les créatures de l'enfer furent ré acceptées, après que chacune ait eu le droit à une baffe de la part de Mathieu et que celui-ci leur ait miaulé dessus, comme s'il les engueulait. En tout cas pour Antoine ça en avait tout l'air. Cela l'avait même fait marrer. Cependant le noiraud n'était revenu quelques jours plus tard que ses frères, cinq billets de vingt euros dans la gueule, comme pour lui dire « Désolé d'avoir foutu le bordel, tiens, voilà du blé. ». Antoine l'avait regardé, surpris, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu récupérer cela. Mais il garda quand même l'argent. Ben quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas le jeter ! Et heureusement pour le jeune homme, cela n'avait plus recommencé.

* * *

Le temps passa, et Antoine voulut leur donner des noms, tels que « mini crotte » ou « le défoncé » ou même « sac à merde » mais aucun d'eux ne réagissaient et ne répondaient à cette appellation. Et même lorsqu'il voulut leur donner des noms normaux, ils n'acceptèrent pas non plus.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? soupira-t-il un jour en s'écroulant sur le lit.

C'est alors qu'un des chats monta sur le lit et s'assit, non pas comme un animal mais plutôt comme un humain, et tapa sur le clavier de son PC avec ses coussinets. Plusieurs noms apparurent à l'écran, puis celui-ci repartit l'air de rien.

-What the fuck ?! s'exclama Antoine en le regardant faire.

L'homme à lunettes put même entendre le chat soupirer, comme en guise de réponse, lorsqu'il le regarda en arrondissant les yeux.

-Comment il... avait commencé Antoine en regardant successivement son ordinateur puis la bête. Ho et puis merde.

« C'est sans importance » comme dirais le père de Gigi, dans un épisode du Joueur du Grenier. Il prononça chaque nom, et les chats lui répondirent en miaulant, comme s'il faisait l'appel. Était-ce une petite fille, fan d'une émission des années 80 qui leur avait donné ces noms ? Sérieusement ? Au moins ça collait au caractère, bien différent, de chacun de ces enfoirés.

Comme pour Le Prof, qui était un chat à la robe blanche unie, à l'exception de son visage où un dessin noir contournait ses yeux, dessinant comme une monture de lunettes. Il était certainement le moins con d'entre eux. Il aimait être au calme ou bien attraper des petites créatures, comme des oiseaux, des lézards, des grenouilles... Et jouer avec. Enfin lorsqu'il ne décidait pas de leur arracher un membre et de voir ce qu'il se passait ensuite...

Le Hippie, un chat blanc avec une tache au thorax qui ressemblait étrangement au signe « peace and love ». Ce chat-là, Antoine croyait qu'il était sourd, mais en fait celui-ci était juste tout le temps défoncé. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin, soit à manger de l'herbe, soit à se rouler dedans, ou alors il dormait sur le micro-onde. Et des fois, il avait des crises, il devenait complètement taré et courrait dans toute la maison, défonçant tout ce qui était sur son passage en miaulant.

Maître panda... Ressemblait bien à un panda avec sa fourrure blanche et noire. C'était aussi le seul chat qui avait une tout petite queue en boule. Il passait la plupart de son temps soit devant la télé à regarder des concerts de métal, jazz et autres, soit il miaulait extrêmement fort, comme s'il chantait, mais ça ne plaisait absolument pas à son maître qui lui gueulait à chaque fois « Ta gueule ! ». Ce qui vexait Maître panda et qui se vengeait sur le Geek.

A propos de celui-ci, Le Geek était le petit chat roux hyper craquant ! Il restait souvent aux côtés d'Antoine, et à côté de son ordinateur, souvent il le regardait jouer. Il l'aidait même carrément ! Une fois, alors qu'il jouait à Xcom, il avait montré, de sa toute petite patte douce, un alien qui était en overwatch et qui risquait de tuer un membre de son équipe. Daniel l'avait remercié et avait utilisé une fille qui avait le « réflexe foudroyant », une aptitude qui faisait rater le tir de l'ennemi. Une autre raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas s'éloigner d'Antoine la nuit, en plus que celui-ci faisait radiateur tellement il était chaud, était que souvent dès qu'il se retrouvait seul,il lui arrivait des malheurs. Soit le Panda l'emmerdait quand il était énervé, soit le Patron se frottait contre lui, le mordait, ou bien le griffait par pur plaisir. Le geek était la petite victime du groupe apparemment.

Le Patron, était un chat costaud au magnifique pelage noir. Il lui manquait une partie de son oreille gauche, et c'était un enfoiré de première classe. Sa passion première, en plus de faire l'amour sauvagement à Richard, était de faire du mal au Geek. Le félin noir sortait souvent et revenait toujours avec du sang sur lui, mais après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait pas de blessure, Antoine en avait conclu que ce n'était pas son sang et qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'emmerder. Mais dans ce cas-là, à quoi ça servait d'avoir un chat ? La seule fois où il fut blessé était la petite bataille qui avait eu lieu entre Mathieu et lui. D'ailleurs, le maître des lieux se demandait à quel point son chat préféré était fort.

Et enfin, la Fille. Une petite chatte blonde, elle n'avait rien de particulier, et crachait souvent sur les autres chats excepté le Geek auquel elle faisait des câlins.

Le seul point commun « physique » entre eux était leurs yeux bleus. Après ils faisaient aussi tous chier. Des chats quoi !

Au départ, Antoine pensait qu'il serait tranquille en ce qui concerne la nourriture, que tous raffoleraient des croquettes... Mais voyons, cela aurait été trop beau ! Déjà, le Hippie et Maître Panda ne mangeaient que des légumes. Oui, c'était des putains de végétariens ! Et oui c'était possible ! Après il y avait les autres qui n'acceptaient que le poisson et la viande, à l'exception –bien évidemment- de la Fille qui n'acceptait que le poisson accompagné de salade. Le seul qui bouffait ces PUTAINS de croquettes, c'était le Patron ! Mais lui... Il avait l'air de tout aimer... Même les excréments... Antoine avait failli vomir lorsqu'il avait vu cela la première fois. Dans un sens ces chats lui menaient la vie dure.

* * *

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des chats, il s'était habitué à leur caractères d'emmerdeur et les appréciaient énormément. Mais là, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce soir, c'était le nouvel an, et il le fêtait avec son meilleur ami d'enfance...

- Nyoooo ! Rappo'te moi mes oweilles de lapin ! hurlais Antoine en courant après celui-ci.  
- Tu peux tou *Hups* ...te brosser ! cria Nyo avec le serre tête dans une main et une bière dans l'autre, en train de courir.

Aaah...La nouvelle année venait à peine de commencer et les voilà déjà bien bourrés. Mathieu le regardait désespéré, puis jeta un œil à son frère, le Patron, qui lui aussi marchait en titubant. Il avait renversé un « sex on the beach » exprès et avait lapé l'alcool, en faisant attention de ne pas s'ouvrir la langue avec les bouts de verres étalés au sol. Et voilà que maintenant celui-ci aussi était bourré. Mais où allait le monde ? Les chats sursautèrent en entendant un bruit sourd qui venait de la terrasse. Mathieu accouru le premier et vit son maître à moitié couché sur Nyo, qui lui avait la tête collée au sol et les deux bras en l'air, souriant comme un con. Son alcool était sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui comptait ! Il regrettera cela seulement le lendemain, lorsque la douleur se fera sentir. Mathieu soupira alors que les deux amis pouffèrent de rire.

- Attrapé ! Héhéhéhé...  
- 'Spèce de psycho !

- Oui c'est moi, y''a t-il un problème à cela ?  
- Ouais. Enlève toi si-si-si-sinon j'raconterais que tu m'as violé !  
- Tu sais Nyo...Ce n'est que lorsque je bois une quantité astronomique d'alcool que je te trouve beau...  
- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Antoine recula et fit un sourire sarcastique. Nyo ne réalisa qu'après avoir réfléchi pendant une longue minute, et il se retourna pour essayer de donner des coups à Antoine, qui avait mal aux côtes tellement il riait. Bien que son maître désespérait Mathieu à être dans cet état, il le protégeait toujours et avait commencé à gronder en se mettant sur son maître, face à Nyo lorsqu'il avait voulu lui donner un coup.

- Y'est pas marrant ton chagnia ! avait grommelé le plus jeune en se relevant avant de partir à la cuisine.

- Mon héro ! s'écria Antoine en embrassant le museau de Mathieu.

Le chat regarda Antoine étrangement, alors que ce dernier partait dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

-Antoooniioooo ! Où es tuuuuu ? cria Nyo.  
-Dans ton anus ! avait répliqué le concerné du tac au tac.  
-Regarde c'que j'ai 'rouvé dans le firgo ! C'est la caverne d'Ali baba !

Nyo était revenu en titubant dans la chambre, une bouteille de vodka en main et les oreilles de lapin sur la tête.

- Héééé ! T'uche pas à mon trésor !

Antoine se redressa difficilement et saisis la bouteille de Vodka qu'il tenait et la serra contre lui.

- Maiiis partage sale pédale ! cria presque son ami en essayant de la récupérer.  
- A condition que tu te mettes à quatre pattes et que tu aboies !  
- Ça va pas 'spèce de barge ?  
- T'as pas les couilles, mon petit Nyo ?  
- J'suis pas...P'tit connard !

Celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes puis commença à aboyer, faisant sourire et rire le jeune homme touffu, qui lui tendit la bouteille. Il le laissa boire une gorgée du breuvage directement au goulot alors qu'il récupérait son serre tête pour le mettre sur sa caboche.

- J'crois que j'suis mort, déclara Antoine qui avait repris la bouteille pour boire une grande gorgée lui aussi avant de la reposer sur sa table de nuit  
- Moi aussi, fit Nyo en s'asseyant sur le lit. On va le r'gretter demain tu le sais ?  
-Oui...

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire alors que les matous les avaient rejoints. Ils les regardèrent, l'air désespéré.

-Hé !  
-Quoi ?  
-J'ai une idée folle ! fit le chroniqueur de JVC en se redressant, avec une étincelle dans les yeux.  
-Beh vas-y, dis la alors.

-Je parie...

* * *

Ahahah, à la prochaine amies insectes et bonne soirée !/ s'enfuit en volant/

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	3. Des couilles, mais pas de cerveau

**Info:** La relation entre Antoine et Nyo n'est qu'une forte amitié, Nyo est hétéro et Antoine n'imagine même pas de coucher avec son meilleur ami.

Bonne lecture amies insecte.

* * *

-Je pari...Que té pas les couilles d'appeler ton patron et de lui dire touuuuuut...Ce que tu pense de lui! Dit l'homme ivre.

Antoine avait un énorme sourire et rigolait comme un con. Il saisit son téléphone et commença à composer le numéro du mieux qu'il pouvait, ressayant plusieurs fois avant de faire le bon et d'appeler.

-Tu va vouar si z'ai pas les couilles ! Héhéhé!

Il attendit quelques secondes mais son patron ne décrocha pas. « Y'est sur messagerie ! » fit Antoine «Ben laisse lui un mezzaze!» Enchaîna Nyo. Il lui tira la langue puis colla le combiné contre son oreille et s'exclama :

-Salut petit pustule ! Tu t'amuse bien avec ta main droite ou tu-tu-tu t'est récupérer une écolière gros porc ? Ho fzaite j'voulais vous dire...Z'êtes qu'un connard, une pu-pute qui mange du caca ! DU CACA ! Hé Nyo ta vu ta vu ? Jl'ai dit ! Ahah ! fit le touffu tout excité.

-C'est bien, maint'nant raccroche couillon !

-Ah ouai merde. Au revoir petit bâtard tout moche ! Finit t-il en raccrochant le combiné avant de le jeter sur son lit et de se mettre à réfléchir.

-Ça va ? demanda son meilleur ami.

-Ouai...je me disais...Commença t-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Hm ?

-...Si les filles avait leur vagin sur leur pied, sa signifierais qu'elle aurait un orgasme à chaque fois qu'elle frapperais avec contre quelque chose! Dit t-il toujours sérieux.

-Putain c'est profond ce que tu dis Antoine !

-Ouai ouai...Allez à ton tour main...Hips...Tenant !

Les deux andouilles continuèrent leurs délire de « Pari » pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, exténué. Non mais vraiment, quel bande de con ces deux là !

* * *

Il était deux heures du mat, Antoine s'étaient réveiller à cause d'un besoin pressant, celui de boire de l'eau tellement sa gorge était sèche. Il se releva difficilement, étant encore bourré et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le salon en titubant, et vit des personnes mi homme, mi chat et nu sur le canapé mais n'y porta pas grande attention. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, prit la bouteille d'eau, avala une gorgé puis remplit sa bouche d'eau à nouveau, s'arrêta quelques instant, réfléchie et recracha le tout avant de se retourner et de retourner dans le salon.

-What The Fuck ? Cria t-il en voyant les personnes qui n'avait pas bougés et qui le regardait surpris...C'est quoiiiiiiii se délire ?

-Mathieu...murmura un des hommes-chat, inquiet, les oreille baissé avec une console en main.

-Heuuu...fit le dénommé Mathieu, qui s'était levé.

-On est dans la merde gamin murmura l'un deux, une clope à la main.

-Tais-toi Patron...murmura doucement la fille.

-Rêve...on est dan un rêve gros ! Gueula un troisième.

-Exactement ! Antoine Daniel tu est entrain de rêver ! Fit Mathieu en se rapprochant de lui.

-Un rêve ?

-Ce rêve bleuuuu...

-Maître Panda c'est pas le moment fit l'homme chat qui déposa la psp d'Antoine à coté de lui.

-Désolé...

le dénommé se retenait de rire.

-...Donc je rêve que mes chats soit mi-chat, mi humain et nu ?

-Tes rêves m'intéresse petit, dit moi sur quoi tu jouit, Dit le patron qui s'était levée et qui avait mis son bras sur l'épaule d'Antoine qui ne comprenait plus rien. « Faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant » pensa t-il.

Mathieu s'énerva et cracha sur le patron qui recula en se marrant.

-Bat les pattes!

-Tu est jaloux gamin ?

Il lui lança un regard noir tout en montrant ces crocs.

L'un deux le pris à part et posa ces mains sur sa tête.

-Antoine, tu est bourré donc tu a des hallucination tout simplement ! Nous ne sommes pas réel ! Et toute les choses que tu vois sont du à un excès de vidéo What the fuck sur le net! Alors je t'en pris passe moins de temps a te bourrer et à aller sur internet et tu t'apercevras que tes rêves seront normaux !Et prend des médicaments aussi, mais ne te drogue pas comme ce putain de hippie !

-Rhubaaaarbe !

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Fit celui-ci en souriant et en se retournant vers Mathieu pour s'écrouler sur lui.

-Hé ? Il rougissait et essayait de le faire tenir sur ces jambes.

-Sexy petit chatoooon !

-...An-Antoine relève toi !bégaya Mathieu.

-Trop mignooooon !

Antoine posa une main sur la hanche dénudé et une autre sur son épaule, s'y accrochant et embrassa son cou une première fois puis le mordit, le faisant miauler de surprise.

-Ça devient intéressant fit le patron avec un sourire pervers pendu au lèvres.

-A-Arrête Antoine, tu n'est pas dans ton étaaat !

Il respirait de plus en plus fort et se colla contre le mur, essayant de le repousser...en vint. Bordel pourquoi il ne foutait rien les autres ?

Antoine caressa sa queue...Non pas celle de devant mais celle au dessus de son fessier ce qui immobilisait le jeune homme-chat qui gémissait. Le maître de maison releva la tête et fixa les yeux azur en forme d'amandes, qui lui le regardait, le rouge au joues, un peu perdu, la bouche a demi ouverte, laissant apercevoir ces magnifique canines, alors que sa respiration était saccadé. Alors qu'il rapprochait sa bouche de Mathieu, un bruit retentit derrière Antoine et celui-ci s'évanouit et tomba au sol, derrière lui, se trouvait un l'homme-chat avec une casserole dans les mains. Mathieu souffla pendant quelques secondes puis reprit ces esprits.

-Le Geek, pourquoi ta fait ça ?! S'énerva t-il tout en se rapprochant du corps de son maître, vérifiant que celui-ci allait bien.

-J'ai craqué!

-Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Dit il, inquiet en haussant le ton.

-Arrête de lui gueuler dessus ! Cria la fille-chatte en prenant le Geek dans ces bras qui avait la tête au paradis des mamelles

-Boobies...murmura t-il faiblement tout en profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur que les seins de la fille lui donnait .

-Apparemment tu n'étais pas contre ce qu'il te faisait... Commença maître panda, un sourire en coin.

-Hein ?

Il se redressa, se mettant à sa hauteur.

-Tu a la queue bien dresser gamin , termina le patron en regardant celle-ci.

Mathieu baissa la tête pour voir cela et celle-ci était bel et bien levé. Il baissa les oreilles et continua de rougir en s'asseyant sur le canapé, balançant sa queue de droit à gauche légèrement gêné.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, il est normal de m'exciter un tant soit peu lorsqu'on me touche.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un peu là.

-Ho ferme la panda !

-Vos gueule j'essaye de dormir ! Avait crié Nyo dans la chambre.

Tous se tus et ne bougèrent d'un poil pendant un moment en fixant la porte. Puis ils se mirent à chuchoter.

-Je l'avais oublié celui-la...

-Qu'es ce qu'on fait ? On suit quand même le plan de ce soir ?

-Quel plan ? demanda la fille.

-Si tu écoutait tu ne serait pas obliger de...commença le prof.

-Tu me cherche ? Le coupa t-elle en haussant le ton et en montrant ces crocs.

-Moins fort !

-Eh bien alors expliquez moi !

Le hippie prit une grande inspiration et dit sans s'arrêter :

-Ont est censé récupérer du fric car après avoir regarder les factures d'Antoine celle-ci monte trop haut et en plus de cela il va bientôt se faire virer car il a laissé plus tôt, un tendre message à son patron !

-Merci ! Fit Mathieu.

-Aaaanh ! Ok j'ai compris !

Mathieu soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bas, son entrejambe s'était enfin calmé.

-Bon ! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt...Patron, Geek vous irez ensemble récupérez le fric du connard, La fille et le hippie vous restez ici et vous remettez les affaires en ordres, quand au Prof, Maître panda et moi on va récupérer de la bouffe.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours les femmes qui doivent ranger ?! Dit la fille en râlant.

-Le hippie est une femme ? Demanda Mathieu.

-J'ai un vagin ? Gueula celui-ci.

-Moins fort!

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit la chienne du voisin hier, fit le patron.

tous le regardèrent avec de gros yeux puis Mathieu soupira.

-Les gars, on peut s'en tenir au plan?

-Relax gros, on va te la ranger la maison...On va essayer...Gros...

-Aaah...Vous deux si vous entendez du bruit dans sa chambre, vous vous retransformer illico c'est compris? Il faut qu'il croit que ce qu'il a vu était un rêve...

-Au pire je n'aurais qu'à l'assommer ! Dit la fille en prenant la casserole des mains du geek.

-Tu fais cela et je te promet qu'après tu n'aura plus que 6 vies. Lança Mathieu d'un ton menaçant en la foudroyant du regard.

Celle-ci déglutis et n'ajouta rien puis leva les yeux au ciel tout en partant dans la cuisine pour ranger la casserole. Bien qu'il était petit, il avait une très grande force et Mathieu souleva donc le corps de son maître et commença à le porter . « Tu a des sentiments pour lui ? »avait chuchoter le geek, les oreilles baissés. Il s'était arrêter pendant quelques secondes puis avait baisser la tête avant de se remettre en marche, ne répondant pas à sa question. Doucement, il rentra dans la chambre et le déposa sur le lit faisant gaffe à ne pas réveiller Nyo qui lui dormait la tête sous un oreiller. Il avait caresser la joue de son maître légèrement piquante et avait coller son front au sien. Il aimait cette sensation. Et ouai, il l'aimait. Il essayait de contrôler sa respiration et autre chose... Il enleva ses lunettes, les déposa sur la table de nuit et passa un rapide coup de langue sur son front avant de sortit de la pièce, retrouvant ces frères et sœur. « On y va ! » dit il en ouvrant la porte et en se transformant en chat alors que ces quatre frères firent de même.

* * *

Il venait d'être 3 heure du mat...Un homme vêtue d'une chemise blanc cassé et d'un jean bleu rentrait chez lui, en titubant légèrement avec une fille bien plus jeune que lui. Il devait avoir au moins dans les trente ans alors qu'elle n'en donnait.. .Que seize. Celle-ci était stresser, regardait de droite a gauche. De sa petite voix elle avait dit :

-Ma maison n'est pas par là...

-Ah bon ? Eh bien tant pis, tu n'aura qu'a passer la nuit chez moi ! On est presque arrivé.

La demoiselle déglutit. Elle n'aurais pas du accepter de se faire raccompagné par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais ces amis l'avait mis au défis et maintenant elle se sentait conne. Elle le sentait mal et il fallait qu'elle se barre mais l'homme lui serrait trop le bras pour qu'elle arrive à s'enfuir. Elle réfléchissait et ralentissais le pas, observant si quelqu'un était dans la rue mais personne. C'était complètement désert. Putain.

Alors qu'il se trouvait juste en face de la maison, un miaulement retentit. La fille s'était retourner et avait aperçu un petit chat roux, au sol, non loin d'eux, il était couché et tremblait.

-Ben alors tu a froid chaton ? Demanda t-elle en se baissant pour le caresser.

-Laisse ce déchet et viens à l'intérieur, tu va prendre froid ! Grommela t-il, en gardant sa main sur son bras.

-Hey ! J'ai bien le droit de le caresser !

-ce sont que des cons ces animaux ! Termina l'ivrogne.

Elle soupira et caressa le félin, priant secrètement pour qu'il l'attaque. Elle gratta le ventre de l'animal et ne sentit plus la main de l'homme sur elle. Elle se retourna et ne le vit pas, il avait disparut. Aussi vite et discrètement ? Elle se releva et regarda le chat mais lui aussi avait soudainement disparut. Elle sursauta de peur lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement mais personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elle prit la fuite en quatrième vitesse, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moment pour se barrer.

Dans le jardin de l'homme qui était remplis de buisson, se trouvait le patron, en mi-homme mi-chat, entrain de laper le sang qui se dégageait du corps de sa victime. Plus tôt, sous son apparence de chat il avait accouru vers sa proie et avais bondit sur lui en prenant sa forme à demi-humain pour le saisir, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu''il ne hurle et l'avait emporté dans le jardin. Tout cela s'était passé en moins de cinq secondes. Le pervers n'avait juste eu le temps de s'étonner en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, que le patron avait planté ces griffes dans sa poitrine avant de l'ouvrir faisant gicler le sang sur lui. Il s'était lécher les lèvres et avait savourer son cri avant de lui briser la nuque. Et maintenant celui-ci savourait le liquide rouge qui se rependait au sol. Il croqua à plusieurs reprise dans la chair pour la déguster, Il adorait ce goût.

-Patron, tu est là? Avait miauler le geek sous son apparence de chat avec un petit sac dans la gueule ou l'on pouvait voir à travers, une liasse de billet.

-Tu a le fric ?

-Ou-oui.

-Alors on peut y aller ! Dit il en reprenant sa seconde apparence.

Il sortit des buissons en se léchant les babines alors que le Geek voulait vomir lorsqu'il vit le sang sur lui. Tout deux se mirent en route vers la maison mais deux chiens leur aboyèrent dessus, faisant sursauter le petit alors que le salaud les avait regarder à travers le grillage puis eu un sourire malsain.

-Partons tout de suite! émit le Geek en se cachant derrière lui.

-Hey attend une minute gamin, j'aime bien ces clébards, j'ai bien envie de faire une connaissance approfondit avec eux lâcha t-il d'un ton froid en rigolant.

-Non patron! Il faut y aller, ce n'est pas dans le plan! Dit le Geek outré.

-Rho on a bien le temps de s'amuser encore un peu...

Il s'approcha dangereusement des chiens, un sourire pervers pendu au lèvres.

-Patron!...Hé c'est pas le caca qui fait du rap devant cette maison ? Demanda t-il en regardant dans une autre direction.

-Maître Gims?

Le patron regarda dans la direction du Geek et aperçu le sois disant « chanteur » puis eu à nouveau un sourire malsain. Le Geek le regarda à nouveau puis hocha la tête

-Pour cette fois je m'en fiche. S'exclama t-il alors que le patron avait sortit ces griffes et se dirigeait vers le caca ambulant.

* * *

sa pendouille sévère dans ce chapitre mouahahah / SBAM / mais heuuu... TwT ...Review ?

Sinon cela...je suis assez contente de ce chapitre que j'ai terminé bien vite. (depuis vendredi en faite) C'est bien pour cela que je posterais le prochain dans une semaine...peut être moins...on verra bien -w-

À plus et bonne journée ! :D

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	4. Bonne année Antoine

Mon ordinateur fonctionne a nouveau ! alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, court pour une raison sadique Nahahah x)

Désolé pou l'attente, merci pou vos commentaires et bonne lecture amies insectes.

* * *

Antoine se réveilla vers 11heures, avec un horrible mal de crâne. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Quelque peu inquiet il se redressa et secoua Nyo comme un prunier, le forçant à se réveiller.

-Nyo, debout !  
-Laisse-moi dormir...Fit celui-ci en le poussant et en baillant avant d'aller se cacher sous les couvertures.  
-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on à fait hier?  
-... Oire... Boire...Jouer au con...Des paris...Caramel dansen..Boire.  
-On n'a rien fait ensemble ?  
-Heureusement pour mon cul, non.

Antoine soupira et s'allongea. Une bonne nouvelle. Il se releva, cherchant ces lunettes et une fois trouvé il les mit sur son nez. Il se leva difficilement et lorsqu'il fut debout il accourut aux chiottes, histoire de vomir tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité plus tôt, manquant de faire tomber son serre-tête dedans.

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé! Une belle manière de fêter la nouvelle année hein ? Ah ah.  
Une fois qu'il avait vomi ces tripes et qu'il avait dit au revoir à sa fierté parti au fond des chiottes lorsque la chasse fut tirée, et la coiffe posée au sol, il put aller s'asseoir à sa table, il avait posé ces coudes dessus et reposait sa tête sur ces mains.

Il réfléchissait, cela serait bien de se souvenir de la veille, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Une des seules choses qu'il se souvenait était d'un rêve ou il voulait baiser son chat qui était mi-humain mi-chat.  
Fallait vraiment qu'il se calme avec l'alcool et le porno japonais ! D'ailleurs il trouvait cela étrange, d'habitude il fantasmait plus sur les hommes-lapin, mais enfin bon, c'était pas mal du tout. À propos de chat, Mathieu fit son apparition. La bête fit comme à son habitude, elle monta sur les cuisses de son maître pour s'y coucher tout en réclamant des caresses et grattouilles. « Tiens mon fantasme d'hier soir, tu ne veux pas te re-transformer ? » plaisanta Antoine en caressant la tête poilue. Mathieu lui, était tendu et ne bougeait plus. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche et déglutit. Maître Panda non loin de lui tourna la tête de droite à gauche à plusieurs reprises comme pour dire «Non! Ne fait rien!». Alors comme à son habitude il miaula en se frottant à lui. Apparemment, Antoine prenait ça pour un rêve et tant mieux!

À peine quelques minutes s'écroulèrent et voilà que le prof lui apporta son téléphone qui avait sonné. Antoine déglutis lorsqu'il vit le surnom qu'il avait donné à son boss, « Pédophile ». Il se souvenait vaguement d'un truc à son propos mais c'était trop flou. Il n'osa décrocher et attendit qu'il laisse un message, Antoine était courageux mais aujourd'hui son courage était parti faire un tour aux chiottes. Il attendit quelques minutes et put voire qu'il avait un message vocal, celui-ci l'informa qu'il était viré, à moins de venir bosser tout le temps et d'être peu payer...

« Putain» fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il effaçait le message vocal.

La nouvelle année commençait définitivement très bien ! Il se souvint que c'était une idée de Nyo. Il irait bien l'étrangler, mais il avait été assez con, et bourrée, pour accepter donc c'était surtout de sa faute. Non mais, quel bordel!

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Soupira le jeune homme.

Il posa sa tête, sur la table réfléchissant les yeux clos, alors que son crâne lui faisait toujours un mal de chien, il aurait bien voulu prendre une aspirine pour faire passer la douleur mais celle-ci avait disparue.  
Que faire? Trouver un autre job? Pourquoi pas, mais rien ne lui plaisait. Il en avait chié pour l'avoir son ancien boulot alors recommencé tout depuis le début allait être plus que chiant. «C'est pour quand le miracle?» fit Antoine en tournant la tête sur la gauche observant son frigo.

-Et merde...Les mecs vont falloir que j'appelle la daronne.

Sa mère, la créature la plus horrible qu'il connaissait après les poux. Rien que de l'avoir entendu une fois au téléphone avait fait peur au chat excepté un qui avait l'air excité et qui miaulait comme une chatte en chaleur.  
Sa coiffure était encore plus horrible que celle de son fils, mais passons, l'appeler était une mauvaise idée... Très mauvaise. Demander de l'argent à sa mère lorsqu'on a moins de 18 ans est une chose normale bien que cela fait chier un peu celle-ci et souvent cela n'allait jamais au-dessus de 40 euros, mais lui demander à 24 ans et une somme qui s'élèverait à plus de 700 euros ET au nouvel an... Cela ne se faisait pas et c'était dégueulasse mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, la date limite de ces factures approchait à grands pas.

Il fit descendre Mathieu de ces cuisses et partit dans sa chambre avec son téléphone apercevant Nyo toujours endormis. Il s'assit sur le dos de son ami, histoire de le faire chier un peu, bien que celui-ci s'en branlait complètement, continuant de ronfler.  
Il joua avec l'appareil plusieurs minutes, hésitant si oui ou non il allait l'appeler. Il composa difficilement le numéro puis resta un moment planté devant. Oui? Non? Oui? Non? Il ressentait une boule au ventre qui lui faisait mal à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Étant impatient, Le Prof décida à sa place et vola son portable en le prenant dans la gueule. «Putain de chat! Rend-le-moi!» avait gueulé Antoine en courant après la bête. Lorsque retentit un «Allô?» Le chat lâcha le téléphone et s'éloigna calmement, comme si de rien n'était.  
Son souffle se stoppa sous la stupeur. «Putain!» émit le touffu en récupérant son appareil qu'il mit directement à son oreille.  
Il avait bégayé en saluant sa mère et essayait de parler normalement mais elle se douta bien vite qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. «Putain de merde» se dit-il a lui-même lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait des problèmes d'argent. Il avait hésité un moment et lui avoua ce qui s'était passé.

«Il tient bien de toi chérie!» fit une voix grave qui rigolait au combiné. C'était son père qu'il salua se doutant que sa mère avait mis le haut-parleur, salut qui lui fut rendu. Étrangement celle-ci ne gueula pas. Lui qui avait éloigné le combiné, il le remit à son oreille et lorsqu'elle lui demanda combien il fallait, il lui répondit, tout en s'excusant maintes fois et lui promettant de tout rembourser au plus vite. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, il se demandait si c'était bien sa mère, elle n'avait dit encore aucune insulte et n'avait toujours pas crié. À son grand étonnement elle accepta. Il oublia de respirer pendant quelques secondes avant de la remercier. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis raccrochèrent. C'était tellement étrange... Il soupira en se tenant le ventre putain, ça allait mieux d'un coup!

Il entendit un miaulement devant sa porte et apercevait le patron avec des feuilles dans la gueule. Il s'était relevé, laissant Nyo respirer à nouveau et s'était approché du chat pour les lui enlever mais remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas de simple feuille mais plutôt des billets de 50 euros et en masse. « Que-que-que what ? »  
Il l'avait finalement eu son miracle, dommage pour lui que cela n'était pas arrivé plus tôt.

* * *

Si vous n'êtes pas une bande de sperme verdâtre et de forme carrée, laissez une review ! :D (j'ai hâte de voir la personne qui me dira qu'il en sera une huhu)  
Bien les enfants, sur ce je vais me coucher alors.../rentre dans ma coquille/  
Zzzz, z'zzzzzzzz zzzzzz zzzzzzz †


	5. Chat d'argent

Je me fait mater par des allemands! oh mein got!

lire vos Review dé le réveil me comble de bonheur, merci a vous tous ! Je vous aimes ! /part chialer/

Bonne lecture petit insecte!

* * *

Il fixa la bête dans les yeux, récupéra les billets qu'il déposa sur une table puis refixa les deux perles bleues.  
Encore une fois la première question qui lui était venue en tête était «Ou à tu trouvé ce putain de fric?» tout en secouant l'animal qui vomit sur ses mains son dernier repas: des croquettes. Histoire de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait en ce moment.

-Mais t'est dégueulasse! Avait crié Antoine en le lâchant courant vers le lavabo.

Il faillit vomir à son tour et ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau se mit à couler se nettoyant de cet infâme liquide blanc-marron mélanger aux croquettes. Il put entendre son ami, rigolé toute seule dans la chambre comme un phoque.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule . Fit le chômeur en fermant le robinet avant de rejoindre son pote, toujours avachi sur le lit.  
-Hein ? De quoi tu parles?  
-..Heu non, rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Ils ont dit a la radio qu'il aurait retrouvé le cadavre de maître Gims couvert de griffure avec une barre de fer dans le cul et avec un tutu sur la tête, se remit à rire Nyo en se tenant les cotes.  
-Quoi ?

Il lui réaffirma cela, cherchant vite fait sur internet si c'était bien vrai, et il vit très vite que ce n'était pas une blague.  
Bien que choquer, Antoine explosât de rire alors que Mathieu regardait le patron suspicieux où celui-ci déchirait des mouchoirs en petit morceau par pur plaisir.  
Après avoir passé 3 minutes à se casser les cotes de cette bonne nouvelle, le maître de maison repris son sérieux et expliqua en vitesse sa situation à son ami. Lui aussi se sentit soudainement con et désolé pour lui. Alors qu'il préparait son sac pour aller chez sa mère, lui ayant promis d'être là, ils discutèrent, essayant de voir quel boulot il pourrait essayer mais rien ne lui tentait, Antoine était vraiment difficile. Ce qui l'emmerdait le plus en réalité était de devoir obéir à quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir faire comme il voulait. Il était déjà esclave de ces chats et cela lui suffisait.  
« Mets-toi à faire Des vidéos sur le net! » lui avait gueulé Nyo en partant en vitesse, se rendant compte qu'il allait rater le bus. Antoine soupira et s'écroula sur le matelas, réfléchissant.  
« Bas, pourquoi pas au final ? Cela serait marrant. » se dit-il avant de se redresser brutalement en entendant l'insupportable musique qu'est « Baby » venir du salon. « putain de chatte » cria Antoine avant de lui courir après.

* * *

Deux mois et demi s'était écoulé, il avait tenté malgré tout de se trouver un job. Bien qu''il était en train de terminer sa première vidéo, et que l'idée d'être sur Youtube lui plaisait énormément, il avait un peu peur que cela ne fonctionne pas, de plus, si sa mère tombait dessus sa première réaction aurait été d'office « tu dépenses mon fric dans ces conneries . ». Fric qu'il n'avait pas encore remboursé, bien que le patron rapportait souvent de l'argent. Au bout d'un moment Antoine fut habituer mais toujours aussi déranger.  
Pour ce qui était donc du boulot, il n'en trouva aucun de convenable et certain entretien ne s'était super bien passé. Ce n'était pas toujours de sa faute, pour deux des entretiens, les deux recruteurs avaient demandé à ce qu'il rase sa magnifique barbe et coupe les algues qui lui servaient de cheveu, s'il voulait être accepté. Il s'était barré en lançant à l'un qu'il ne travaillerait jamais pour des éléphants et à l'autre qu'il était hors de question de bosser pour un travelo brésilien avant de fumer un joint et de déclencher l'alarme incendie a cause de la fumer. Il n'aimait pas les abrutis qui jugeait surtout sur l'apparence, bien que sa coupe de cheveux commençait à le déranger. La seul à qui cela plaisait était l'Hippi qui adorait se coucher dessus et les mâchonner à longueur de journée, lorsqu'il jouait avec le geek sur l'ordinateur. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, il trouvait cela amusant, comme le fait de voir le patron passer la plupart de son temps avec Richard.

Lorsqu'il avait vu celui-ci entrain de lui faire l'amour, le chat n'avait pas arrêté sa partie de plaisir, nullement dérangé d'être observé. C'est un chat quoi !  
Il avait essayé d'enlever la peluche mais le patron s'y était accroché tout en continuant son activité et en miaulant. Ce qui avait bien fait marrer Antoine qui avait relevé la tête de sa peluche en lui faisant dire « Laisse nous, il me fait du bien ! » il avait explosé de rire tout seul alors que le chat s'était relevé en se barrant avec la peluche pour continuer son activité dans un endroit plus calme.  
Enfin bref, passons, le magnifique jeune homme a la coiffure parfaite et aux yeux scintillants venait tout juste de terminer sa premier vidéo, assez folle, et se dépêcha de l'envoyé à Nyo, histoire d'avoir son avis. Il s'était éclaté à la faire. Bien qu'il était nerveux, cela lui plaisait. Il avait sauvegardé plusieurs vidéos qu'il pourrait utiliser pour les prochains épisodes, histoire de les préparer à l'avance bien qu'il regrette le fait de s'être fait « violer » en regardant cette vidéo plus troublante les unes que les autres.  
Il bailla et fixa son horloge qui pointait 23 heures pétantes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se couche.  
«Mathieu! le Geek! Il est l'heure de dormir!»! Cria le maître de maison en se levant, épuisé par cette journée.  
Antoine arpenta sa maison à la recherche des deux matous, où pouvait-il bien être ?  
Il entendit un miaulement strident venir de sa chambre, il retourna dans celle-ci et trouva le Patron entrain à tirer la queue du pauvre Geek qui lui s'accrochait au meuble à l'aide de ces griffes. « Hey hey ! » gueula Antoine partant à la rescousse du pauvre petit, il réfléchit à une diversion et prit Richard posé en dessous de son oreiller, il venait de le laver mais tant pis, il dormirait avec une prochaine fois. Il retourna près des deux chats et agita la peluche devant le Patron qui eut un miaulement aigu avant de lâcher le geek et de sauter pour attraper Richard avant de s'enfuir avec pour le souiller.  
Putain d'obsédé.  
Il prit le Geek dans ces bras et lui demanda s'il allait bien, le petit chat miaula, comme s'il pleurait et s'accrochait à son maître. Pauvre petit bout de chou.  
Il cacha le Geek dans son armoire, après lui avoir fait un petit coin douillet, histoire que le Patron ne le trouve pas s'il revenait dans les parages, et partit à la recherche de Mathieu. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans celui-ci à ces côtés, pas qu'il remplaçait richard mais il aimait bien sa présence, son ronronnement était comme une berceuse à ces oreilles, et putain qu'est-ce qu'il était doux! Et depuis quelques temps il faisait des rêve étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Enfin rien d'important.  
Il trouva celui-ci avec Panda et tous les deux étaient en train de se gronder dessus. « arrêter de vous disputer, il est l'heure de se coucher » s'était exclamer le maître en caressant leur tête. Maître Panda lança un regard noir à Mathieu avant de partir, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, celui-ci allait encore faire une virer nocturne. « Fait attention » lança Antoine qui eut un doux miaulement comme réponse. Mathieu cracha et commença à partir vers la chambre. Antoine se releva et fit décoller la bête du sol avant de le serrer contre lui.

-Tu es jaloux Mathieu? Rigola Daniel en grattant le ventre de la bête le faisant ronronner.

Le dénommé lécha la main de son maître puis une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il bondit sur le lit et s'installa sur Antoine après qu'il se soit changé et couché. « j'espère encore rêver de lui » murmura le fou en caressant son chat dont tous les deux ne tardèrent pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Re-re-re-review ?  
En ce qui concerne le patron et son acte d'amour, je me suis inspirée de mon chat, Kiba, qui avait le délire de faire l'amour à ma peluche, Mr nounours, qui lui appliquait toujours de doux préliminaire avant de... C'est qu'elle a une fourrure bien spéciale ma peluche !  
Et aussi : Rapide topo du pourquoi j'en mets plein à la gueule à ce connard de Maître gims : tout simplement car il écrit que de la merde dont la dernière merde qu'il a sortie s'intitule « je suis un zombie »...

Comprenez mon énervement.

Bref...cher amies, je vous salut, vous remercie et vous dit à la prochaine !

Good day !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	6. La nuit est faite pour s'amuser

Plus de deux mille vues pour la fic ! Ariiigaaatoooo mina-san! / fait une orgie de câlin/  
Bonne lecture petit insecte ensanglanté.

* * *

Minuit venait de sonner. La porte se mit à grincer doucement, réveillant Mathieu. Ces oreilles avaient bougé, se tournant en direction du bruit. Un second bruit venant de la salle de bain retentit réveillant pour de bon le félin qui ouvrit les yeux, ennuyé et les oreilles baissées.

« Qui est le connard qui s'amuse à faire ce vacarme ? » Pensa la bête en s'étirant avant de sauter du matelas. Il tourna la tête vers son maître, vérifiant si il dormait toujours puis sortit de la chambre pénétrant dans le salon. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une ombre humaine dans la salle de bain. Doucement, il s'approcha de la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte, légèrement entrebâillé, avec sa patte et sortit ses griffes. Il faisait le gros dos hérissant les poils de son dos et de sa queue, ces oreilles étaient abaissées sur les côtés, ces paupières étaient grandes ouvertes et ces pupilles étaient dilatés, quant à sa respiration, celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Il attendit quelques secondes puis entra mais n'attaqua pas la personne. Il regarda l'homme habillé en noir qui possédait une queue et des oreilles de chat et rentra finalement ces griffes, alors que le mi-homme dit de sa voix rauque « Salut gamin » tout en mettant une paire de lunettes noires et en s'observant devant le mioir. Mathieu soupira prenant sa forme mi-humaine et se posta contre le mur après avoir fermé la porte.

-C'est quoi cet accoutrement? Le questionna-t-il agacé.  
-Celui que je porte lorsque je vais à ma boîte. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du « The Gentleman & Lady Cats » ?  
-Tu vas dans une maison close?  
-Le directeur se doit d'être présent, tu ne penses pas?  
-Que quoi ? Fit Mathieu, choqué  
-Tu crois que je sors l'argent d'où . Je ne fais pas que tuer des connards, bon, sauf certaine fois pour m'amuser, où lorsque les clients ne les payent pas.  
-On n'est pas censé se montrer sous notre véritable apparence ! gueula Mathieu énervé.

Le patron se mit à rire avant d'allumer une clope qui appartenait certainement à Antoine.

-Quelle bonne blague!

Il haussa un sourcil observant le patron se mettre du gel dans les cheveux, évitant toutefois d'en mettre sur ces oreilles.

-C'est toi qui nous avais dit de ne pas tomber amoureux des humains et pourtant tu es le premier qui enfreint la règle en aimant le Wookie!  
-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Antoine! S'offusqua Mathieu.  
-Ouai et moi je suis vierge.  
-Tss ! Tu sors ça sans preuve !  
-Tu veux une preuve ? Alors que faisait tu sous ta vraie apparence dans ces bras hier ? Et pendant tous les jours de cette semaine ? Conclut le Patron en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire moqueur.

Mathieu hoqueta de surprise.

-je n'ai jamais...  
-Ne ment pas gamin, je t'ai vu. Fit-il en prenant une bouffée de cigarette.  
-...

Ces oreilles s'étaient baissées alors que sa queue s'agitait trop rapidement de droite à gauche.

Il fixa le sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, honteux. Il n'avait pas voulu ça!  
Au départ, il y a quelque temps, un soir lorsqu'il dormait, Antoine l'étouffait, alors il s'était transformé pour le pousser mais celui-ci s'était réveillé. Il avait paniqué jusqu'à ce que son maître l'enlace en murmurant «Mon fantasme est revenu!» avant de se rendormir à nouveau. Heureusement qu'Antoine était con et manquait de sommeil. Mathieu avait été gêné et stressé mais en même temps le contacte chaud et doux de son maître lui plaisait. Il s'était surpris à caresser son bras puis sa tête, ce qui faisait gémir le grand touffu. Il n'y avait rien eu de mal, et l'autre croyait que c'était un rêve. Il avait recommencé cela une deuxième puis une troisième et plein d'autres fois. Cette envie de donner de l'affection lui était venue sans savoir pourquoi... Il s'était rendu compte assez vite qu'il l'aimait, pas que pour son physique, bien sur, et c'était mauvais, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme essayer d'arrêter le temps, c'était impossible.  
Et il ne faisait jamais rien d'autre que de le cajoler, il n'allait certainement pas l'embrasser sur la bouche où le lécher, bien qu'il en avait plus qu'envie, il le respectait et n'allait certainement pas profiter de la situation, il en bénéficiait déjà trop...

-Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui est fait la connerie de montrer mon apparence à Éric ! Et il me prend pour un rêve! Reprit le demi-félin nu.  
-Écoute, je m'en fous. Tu sais ce que je fais est pire, mais je ne me fais pas prendre car les gens croient que j'aime me cosplayer, tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton chéri, je n'en ai rien à battre, je serais même là pour regarder, mais ne te fais pas chopper par le panda sinon tu pourras déjà creuser la tombe d'Antoine.

Sa mine s'attrista et il déglutit.

-...Pourquoi Panda le prendrait mal?...Je pense qu'il nous accepterait sous notre forme...émit-il nerveusement en tripotant son oreille droite.  
-La fille aussi avait cru cela, et regarde ou cela nous a amenés, on s'est fait tuer et le panda s'est occupé du sale boulot! Je me suis fait buter, t'y crois gamin? Putain sa m'avait foutu en rogne !  
-...

Mathieu baissa à nouveau ces oreilles. Que quelqu'un qui les appréciait et qui avait finalement essayé de les tuer en sachant juste ce qu'il était réellement les avait tout affectés bien que le panda en particulier. Mathieu soupira.

-Tu penses que la guerre continue toujours sur SLG? Changea-t-il de sujet en piquant sa clope pour en tirer une latte.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu veux y retourner .  
-Cela serait peut-être mieux pour nous, après tout, c'est de là qu'on vient, personne n'aurait peur de notre apparence, et je pourrais remettre des vêtements.  
-À peine on aurait franchi le portail qu'on se ferait Buter ! t'est complètement con!

Il baissa les yeux et soupira, tirant une nouvelle latte avant de rendre la cigarette à son frère.

-Bon sur ce je dois y aller, on m'attend, fit-il alors qu'un sourire pervers se nichait au coin de ces lèvres.  
-Quand reviens-tu?  
-T'occupe gamin.

Il passa à coté de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille avant d'ouvrir la porte «Panda n'est toujours pas revenu, alors tu peux aller t'amuser avec le balai à chiotte.»  
Ces joues virèrent au rouge alors que ces oreilles et sa queue s'étaient dressées. «Je ne ferais rien à Antoine!» Vociféra Mathieu alors que le rire du taré retentit dans le couloir.  
Se souvenant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison, il vérifia si les autres occupants l'avaient entendu mais tous étaient dans un profond sommeil. La belle affaire. Il ferma la porte à clé après que le Patron soit sorti et retourna dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. Il entra doucement et referma la porte sans un bruit. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers l'armoire et vérifia si le Geek était réveillé. Celui-ci dormait sereinement avec dans ces pattes une peluche Luigi. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma la porte à moitié puis se retourna vers Antoine. Il eut un faible sourire et sauta sur le lit sous son apparence féline. Il se coucha à coté de lui et essaya de s'endormir. Il leva une paupière et regarda son maître, fixant son bras. Il la referma en vitesse mais la rouvrit à peine quelques seconds après observant le torse dénudé. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se relève et s'éloigne légèrement pour prendre son apparence humaine et se taper le front avec sa main gauche. Mais quel incapable! Il voulait résister un tant soit peu, ne pas le toucher ce soir, mais comment s'abstenir ? Il soupira.  
Il se tourna vers lui, effleura sa joue gauche du bout de ces doigts puis caressa tendrement celle-ci, frissonnant de plaisir au contact de la barbe qui le piquait légèrement. Juste faire ça lui était agréable, bien que plus les jours passaient plus il avait envie d'approfondir ces caresses.  
Il déglutit bruyamment lorsque Antoine se mit dos à lui, la couverture n'étant plus sur son corps éphèbe, laissait voir la raie des fesses de son maître qui était très appétissant. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et rajusta le drap convenablement sur l'endormie qui bougea une nouvelle fois, ce tournant vers lui. Ces yeux remplis de désir se posèrent sur les lèvres de l'humain. Elle avait l'air douce et juteuse pour l'homme animal qui se léchait les babines.

-Je le fais... Ou je le fais pas ? ...murmura Mathieu.

Une minute s'écroula alors que cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête.  
Non! c'était dégueulasse de faire ça lorsque la personne était endormie, du moins lorsqu'on ne sortait pas avec. Et il profiterait trop de la situation et ça le dérangeait considérablement trop! Après, qu'il le lèche son apparence de matou était complètement différent.  
« Peut-être qu'autre part conviendrait... » Murmura le jeune homme chat qui détailla le corps d'Antoine. Il baissa la tête sur la nuque blanche dont il avait une folle envie de marquer de plusieurs suçons,de mordre et de lécher. Il huma l'odeur du cou de son maître, un arôme délicieux et succulent s'y dégageait, faisant tourner la tête au pauvre garçon. Timidement il posa ces lèvres sur la nuque, déposant un tendre baiser avant de se redresser en vitesse. Ce baiser... Était un peu trop court à son goût. Il replongea dans le cou et y déposa un deuxième baiser, savourant cette fois la sensation assez intense. Il recommença une troisième et quatrième fois avant de se rappeler que s'il continuait il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Il releva la tête et ses yeux bleus s'agrandir lorsqu'il vit ceux d'Antoine à moitié ouverte. Il déglutit à nouveau et trembla alors que le binoclard sourit et l'enlaça.

-Ton rêve est revenu... Dit-il nerveux.  
-Tu as l'air si vrai...Fit Antoine d'un ton endormi.  
-Ouai...Mais c'est con que je n'hésite pas.  
-À force de rêver de toi peut être qu'un jour tu seras réel.

Il ne répondit rien et profita de l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait. Ces bras puissants qui l'enlaçaient tendrement, ces doigts long et fin qui caressait ces cheveux et ces oreilles étaient un pur bonheur. Heureusement que le panda était parti, pensa Mathieu dans un soupir.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa queue avant se faire caresser. Ces joues devinrent cramoisi et l'homme chat le repoussa.

-Q-q-q-q-que qu'est-ce que-que-que tu-tu f-f-f-fais? Bégaya-t-il comme une jeune vierge effarouchée.  
-Faisons le encore... Gémit Antoine à moitié endormie qui mordit délicatement l'oreille touffue qui fit miauler l'homme bête.  
-Hein? De quoi tu parles . Demanda-t-il surpris  
-C'est bizarre, des fois cela se passe naturellement, sans que je demande quoique se soit...sans être très conscient aussi...

-Miaw?

Ho mon Dieu, Mathieu avait compris, il parlait de faire l'amour. «Attends-il en rêvait? Que whaaat?» pensa-t-il en dégageant doucement des bras alors que le touffu se mit à bailler .

-Tu-tu sais commença-t-il a bégayé, d'après une étude lorsqu'on est top active dans les rêves on peut être encore plus épuisé au réveil !  
-...Depuis quand mes rêves essaye-t-il de m'instruire quelque chose ?  
-...Les pandas sont des ours bruns qui ont participé à une orgie après s'être roulé dans de la peinture...

-hein ?  
-Les pokémon sont des chatons radioactifs...  
-Gné ?  
-Dansons la polka ! Fit Mathieu en bondissant du lit jusqu'à son bureau tout en ayant repris son apparence de jeune chat.

Celui-ci se mit à exécuter le moonwalk sous les yeux hébété d'Antoine qui ne tien plus longtemps debout et s'écroula en arrière sur le lit, retournant vraiment au pays des rêves. Mathieu soupira, heureusement qu'il était crevé. Il n'avait pas eu l'air con à faire et dire toutes ces conneries...Le but était de faire croire que le jeune homme nageait en plein rêve what the fuck aussi. Et puis, si cela pouvait éviter une nuit de sexe qu'il regretterait sans doute plus tard ça allait. Bien sur qu'il le voulait mais...Pas maintenant, et surtout pas lorsqu'il le prenait pour un rêve. Il se pardonnerait jamais si cela devait arriver. Toujours son l'apparence féline, il retourna sur le lit et se recoucha à coté de lui se cachant sous la couverture.  
Le malheureux était bien réveillé et excité. La nuit se promettait d'être longue et chiante pour Mathieu.

* * *

Bonjour bande de trou du cul à mouche! (Adressé spécialement à ceux qui fréquentent UniverseBitches xD) Comment va ? Bien ou bien ?  
Et moi qui voulais faire un petit chapitre, il a été plus long que prévu, mais j'allais quand même pas m'arrêter à la moitié hein?  
Il vous a plus ? Quoi ? Nan mais...Attendez arrêtez de parler devant votre ordinateur, je ne vous entends pas...Laissez une reviews l je pourrais voir !

À la prochaine les copains !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	7. Putain de chat !

On est au Chapitre 7... Et moi qui pensais à la base que je ne ferais que 3 chapitres... Ah la naïveté !

Vous êtes vraiment adorable, vos reviews me touche énormément /calin / merci également au lecteur fantôme, car oui, je vous vois lorsque vous venez °_°

Bonne lecture petits insectes tout mou !

* * *

Au petit matin, la première chose qu'il fit en sortant de la couette, outre que de se cogner l'orteil droit au pied du lit et d'aller pisser, était d'allumer son ordinateur pour regarder ces mails. Lorsqu'il lu la réponse de son ami, très positive, et conne, le rendant joyeux, il avait décidé de publier la fameuse vidéo. Certes, ce fier à un seul avis n'était pas très judicieux, mais Antoine Daniel faisait ce qu'il voulait et se branlait de pas mal de chose. Et si cela plaisait à son ami, cela pouvait très bien plaire à d'autre...

...  
Finalement... Il avait mis plus d'une heure, hésitant si oui ou non il posterait la vidéo sur YouTube, il avait peur et se chiait dessus à l'idée que cela fasse un bide au final. Le prof et le Geek avaient essayé d'appuyer sur la touche « entrée » ayant marre de voir leur maître prendre autant de temps, ce qui avait valu une insulte aux deux bestioles dont une qui s'était enfui sous le lit. Il était assez stressé comme ça et il valait mieux pas le faire chier.  
Et lorsqu'il avait enfin arrivé à appuyer sur cette putain de touche et qu'au final, cela avait plus à un bon nombre de gens, il avait été fou de joie, cessant ces pensées morbides et encore plus lorsque certain réclamait un autre épisode tout aussi délirant et qu'il voyait qu'il avait plus d'une trentaine d'abonné. Pour lui, et pour toute personne lambda, c'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait fêté ça avec ces chats, récupérant des petites conneries qui pourrait leur faire plaisir à toutes.  
Le début d'une aventure folle et extraordinaire commençait pour le jeune Wookie.

* * *

Six mois... Il s'était écroulé cent quatre-vingt-quatre jours...Cela faisait quatre mille quatre cent seize heures que son émission l'éclatait à fond et le comblait abondamment, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, il avait rencontré des fans géniaux, dont certain avait des fantasmes spéciaux entre lui et son chien, son ventilateur ou avec un camarade de YouTube, Linksthesun, pour ne pas le citer...Il y avait également Benzai Daniel, dont certain pensait qu'ils étaient frères et écrivaient des fanfics « inceste » entre eux...Vive les fans, il nous épaterons toujours.  
Bref, il se sentait heureux, de plus qu'il avait pu rembourser entièrement sa mère qui avait été surprise et contente pour lui et pour son petit succès sur le net. Succès qui s'agrandissait au fil des jours.  
Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il avait du mal à se faire a l'idée que tout était vrai tellement c'était géniale et énorme. Cela lui arrivait de penser qu'il avait eu un accident, qu'il était plongé dans le coma et qu'il nageait en plein rêve alors que ces parents, justes à coté de lui, hésitait à le débrancher. ÇA, c'était des putains de pensée joyeuse.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine s'écroula, son dernier épisode était posté, et il était parti dans un bar pour fêter une connerie avec ces potes. La soirée avait été riche en émotion, et lorsqu'il revint du bistrot, celui-ci fut accompagné d'un homme, du nom de Vincent, rencontrer un peu plus tôt et présenté par Nyo. Il s'était échangé direct, des baisers langoureux dans la voiture du beau blond aux yeux noirs, dont sa mèche de cheveux les cachait légèrement. Il faisait la même taille qu'Antoine et mon dieu qu'il était sexy.  
La peau légèrement bronzée et musclée, il avait senti des tablettes de chocolat lorsqu'il avait aventuré sa main en dessous de son t-shirt noir. Ils auraient bien fait l'amour dans la voiture si celle-ci n'était pas si petite. Enfin bon, il serait certainement bien plus tranquille chez lui dans son grand lit... Du moins s'ils y parvenaient tellement ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.  
Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et poursuivirent leur échange buccal contre la porte, ne faisant pas attention au public non loin d'eux. Vincent déboutonnait la chemise du binoclard, alors qu'il frottait son bassin lascivement contre lui, goûtant à son palais. Il y eut un miaulement non loin d'eux mais ils n'y firent pas attention se concentrant sur leurs gémissement et l'immense plaisir qu'ils ressentaient...  
Grossière erreur.  
Mathieu accourut vers eux et bondit, griffant Vincent dans le dos dans un miaulement des plus sauvage. Le jeune homme hurla et stoppa tout, reculant. Antoine était surpris et aida au plus vite son compagnon en attrapant son chat. Il lui fallut pas mal de temps pour enlever le matou qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise, et mordait les épaules du pauvre blondinet. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il allait recevoir une baffe qu'il se décrocha et atterrit au sol, s'éloignant d'eux mais continuant toujours de gronder comme un démon.

-Putain Mathieu, t'est un connard ! Hurla Antoine.  
-Mais il est taré ton chat ! Gémis la victime qui se cambrait en arrière a causse de la douleur.  
-Je suis désolé ! D'habitude, il est très affectueux... Viens, je vais te soigner.

Il le conduit dans la salle de bains, lançant un regard noir à son chat qui en fit de même continuant ces miaulements incessants. Il ferma la porte à clé empêchant la bête d'entrée et enleva le t-shirt de son hôte, regardant les vilaines blessures. En ce qui concernait de blesser quelqu'un Mathieu n'y allait pas de patte morte...  
L'auteur se prit une baffe.  
De longues griffures parcouraient le dos du jeune homme. Antoine lâcha une plainte et se dépêcha de récupérer des cotons et du désinfectant, et soigna Vincent. Il continua de s'excuser mainte fois, et ne pensa certainement pas à demander d'aller chez lui pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, la soirée était fichue et il n'était plus dans l'ambiance romantique et sauvage installé plutôt. Putain de chat.  
Après être désinfecté et bander, Antoine luis donna un de ces t-shirt, étant donner que l'autre était griffé et taché d'un peu de sang. Par précaution, il se plaça devant le blond lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Comme il le pensait, son chat était face à lui, sa queue se balançait hâtivement de droite à gauche, il était toujours énervé, mais Antoine aussi, qui essaya de lui flanquer des coups de pied pour l'éloigner et peut être aussi parce qu'il désirait le frapper, mais la bête ne fut pas touchée une seule fois tellement elle était rapide. Il raccompagna le blondinet à sa voiture et après que chacun s'était dit « essaye de passer une bonne soirée » Antoine retourna vers son taudis, fulminant, alors que la voiture démarra et partit. Hormis ces rêves, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas connu les joies du sexe et son chat venait tout gâcher comme ça ? Ça allait barder ! Lorsqu'il attrapa la poignée et qu'il la tourna, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas... «Attend, what?» Sa porte était fermée à clé ? Pardon ? Il regarda par la fenêtre, trop petite pour qu'il s'y infiltre et vit Mathieu, ces clés à la gueule, toujours aussi énervé. Tous les autres chats s'étaient éloignés de lui, certainement planqué sous un meuble.

-Sérieusement ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Donne-moi c'est putain de clés !

Mathieu posa les clés au sol puis s'assit dessus.

-Espèce d'enfoiré... Marmonna Antoine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

Mathieu gronda une nouvelle fois, crachant vers lui. Son chat avait-il la rage ? Il vit le Geek s'approcher doucement vers le fou, les oreilles baissées, « peut être allait t-il le convaincre de... » Commença à penser Daniel avant de voir Mathieu lui coller une baffe sur la tête en crachant. Le rouquin s'enfuit en miaulant retournant dans sa cachette, la queue entre les jambes.  
« Et meeeerde!» Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que le Patron ne se place devant lui, les deux chats se fixaient et avaient l'air de se gueuler dessus, tant leur miaulement était fort, puis soudain, le panda bondit, le poussant sur le coté et récupéra les clés, « une diversion ? » Pensa le maître de maison. Mathieu s'était retourné et allait le griffer, mais le patron l'attaqua en le mordant au cou. Mathieu riposta et lui donna des coups de patte accompagnée de ces griffes. Faisant saigner son adversaire. Maître panda se hâta de sauter à la fenêtre et de donner les clés à Antoine, il les récupéra remerciant son chat, se disant qu'il le laissera finalement miauler le soir et ouvrit la porte en vitesse, voulant stopper le combat. Il accourut vers eux et choppa les deux par la peau du cou leur gueulant d'arrêter, Mathieu avait tourné la tête et allait planter ces griffes dan la main d'Antoine, mais il se stoppa et ne bougea plus d'un poil pendant plusieurs secondes. Antoine fut étonné, quand à Mathieu, il tremblait et rangea ces griffes. Il regarda le sol puis se débattu. Antoine le lâcha alors qu'il partit en courant et en miaulant, encore énervé. Il porta son attention sur le patron, qui tachait le sol avec son sang « et merde, ça va aller mon grand ? » Lui demanda-t-il, le chat, toujours suspendu par la peau du cou, mais n'en ayant rien à battre, acquiesça et commençait déjà à lécher ces plaies. Il l'installa correctement dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, histoire de le soigner, il était assez triste qu'il est dû se battre et également les réactions de Mathieu l'énervait et l'attristait à la fois . C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière. Il se dit qu'il appellerait la veto, qui était également une amie, histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas une connerie. Lorsqu'il le soigna et qu'avant il le prévenu que cela piquerait le Patron se mit à miauler de plaisir plusieurs fois, et s'ouvrit exprès à la patte pour qu'il lui mette à nouveau du produit. Le patron était complètement détraqué. Finit-il par se dire avant d'appliquer une nouvelle fois le désinfectant. Après cela, il vérifia que le Geek se portait bien et le caressa avec Maître panda. Le reste de la nuit fut calme, tous les chats étaient venus dormir dans le lit à l'exception de Mathieu. Ce soir, il s'en foutait, il était encore énervé contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait, alors il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre. Non mais vraiment, putain de chat !

* * *

Pour ce qui est des fanfics gay sur Links et Benzai, j'ai dit ça au pif, mais je me doute bien qu'il doit y en avoir...x')  
Bref mes chères amies yaoist je vous dit a plus tard et bonne soirée, et si vous avez aimée laisser une trace de votre passage (Non Patron pas ce genre de trace-là...)  
Bisouuus !

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	8. Terre rouge

Yo ! Désolé, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas mis la suite pour plusieurs raisons, l'une étant mon occupation sur les os (l'un avec un thème assez délicat) une autre était mon état d'esprit, par exemple, je ne vais pas essayer d'écrire quelque chose de mignon alors que je suis en mode vénère, ça donnerait rien ou de la merde. Et il y a une autre raison mais que je ne dirais rien car si ma famille passe par là, je vais me faire casser la gueule et voyez-vous, je n'en ai pas très envie x)  
La suite mettra peut-être une semaine et demi a sortir...Peut être plus, tout dépendra comment se déroule mon magnifique boulot que j'adore avec toutes les personnes formidables que je n'ai pas du tout envie de tuer avec un poignard tout en enfonçant mes doigts dans leurs yeux...8) mais sachez que j'ai déjà commencée le prochain chapitre ! (ah, j'ai un os cadeau à faire dans 10 jours, damned ! èwé")  
Bonne lecture amie insecte qui sent bon la lavande.

* * *

Le jeune chat s'était enfuit de la maison il y a plus d'une heure, et s'était réfugié dans le parc de la ville, il s'était caché dans les feuilles d'un chêne, et sous sa forme demi-humaine, il pleurait à chaudes larmes, a la fois pour son comportement et le fait d'avoir vu Antoine embrasser langoureusement ce type, ce connard, ce satané humain. Ça l'énervait, il était jaloux, il aurait aimé être un simple et vulgaire humain. Il aurait aimé être à sa place.  
Il vociféra comme un démon, et griffa l'arbre à plusieurs reprises, déformant le pauvre chêne qui perdait son écorce pour laisser la trace des griffes de l'énergumène.  
Il souffla, cracha et descendit du végétal, reprenant son apparence féline et creusa devant le tronc, se salissant de terre. Ces griffes lui faisaient mal mais peu importe, il devait le déterrer.  
Creusant le sol pendant plusieurs minutes, ces griffes heurtèrent une boite à tabac, il l'avait trouvé. Il regarda au alentour Personne. Il reprit son apparence demi-humaine, prit la boite et l'ouvrit.  
Ces yeux bleus se posèrent sur une amulette, un croissant d'or renversé avec au centre une opale jaune cerclée d'or maintenue par 3 chaînettes au croissant, surmonté d'un saphir.  
La pierre brillait de mille feux, on aurait pu croire qu'en posant le doigt dessus, elle nous brûlerait  
Il sursauta, bien qu'il était loin, il avait pu entendre des gens arriver. Il cacha la boite dans le trou, remettant la terre dessus et s'enfuit sous son apparence féline, la corde de l'amulette dans la gueule, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille.  
Tranquille... Si seulement.

Lorsqu'il y en avais, la pierre précieuse ne s'illuminait plus. « Il devait y avoir un solide » pensa Mathieu.  
Il marcha pendant un moment, volant au passage, le jean d'un homme qui trainait par terre, signifiant que celui-ci devait faire « mu-muse » plus loin avec quelqu'un. Il avait jeté un œil vite fait vers les gémissements grave et aigu qui venait de derrière un buisson.

Ouais, s'était bien ça. Beurk.  
Finalement, il trouva enfin un coin tranquille : les égouts. La propreté il s'en foutait, bien que l'odeur était insupportable mais là, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on ne trouve pas, ni qu'on le voit. Et puis c'était silencieux...  
Il prit une nouvelle fois son apparence demi-humaine et enfila le vêtement, et fit un autre trou dans la ceinture, serrant le jean qui était un soupçon trop large pour lui. Il lâcha l'amulette dans sa main droite, la regardant d'un air penseur, celle-ci éclairait un tant soit peu l'endroit sombre et humide où il se trouvait.

Osera ou n'osera pas ?

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Antoine ne voudrait certainement plus me revoir... » Il déglutit et appuya sur la pierre, faisant apparaître un portail en forme de losange, aveuglant un brin l'homme animal de sa couleur, or, qui plissa des yeux en râlant. Quelque peu nerveux, il prit une grande inspiration, tremblotant. Il allait enfin avoir sa réponse. Il allait peut-être enfin retourné vivre sur sa planète d'origine, bien qu'il n'y avait vécu que très peu de temps. Revoir les gens de son espèce. Être accepté pour ce qu'il était, il n'aurait plus aucune peur, plus aucune crainte d'être découvert. Il ne serrait plus un problème pour son maître.  
Après tout, il s'était installé chez lui sans rien demandé, forçant le jeune homme de l'accepter avec son regard de braise lui et toute sa famille.  
Bientôt Antoine serait libéré d'un poids.

Sa mine s'attrista. Il releva la tête, la secouant de droite à gauche, pris un air sérieux et fit quelques pas en avant, passant dans le portail, ces paupières s'était fermés par réflexe, évitant de s'aveugler avec cette foutu lumière.

« Splotch. »

Il avait entendu ce bruit au premier pied mis dans son monde. C'était mouillé... De l'eau ? Les yeux toujours fermés il avança à l'intérieur, se massant les tempes alors que le bruit recommençait.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il resta éberlué, observant l'environnement. Il se trouvait dans une petite maison de bois, dont il manquait un toit, et du sang était éparpillé sur les murs, le sol et tout objet dans la pièce, dont une grande partie cassée. Il fit un pas et sursauta, lorsque son pied rentra en contact avec quelque chose de mou et glacé. Il baissa la tête et découvrit, le corps d'un enfant chat, le corps entièrement troué, comme ci l'agresseur s'était amusé pendant dix minutes à essayer de le transformer en tartare. Il ravala sa salive, il était abattu. C'était quoi cette merde ?  
Il s'accroupit, baignant sa queue dans le sang et posa une main sur les yeux du petit, baissant les paupières de celui-ci. « Désolé mec » murmura-t-il en serrant les dents. Il se releva, referma la porte et passa autour de son coup l'amulette et se mit sur ces gardes. Il visita les autres pièce de la maison, espérant trouver quelqu'un en vie mais toutes était pareille, juste le cadavre était différent. Il finit par sortir et il fut à nouveau choqué. Bien qu'il est quitté ce monde assez vite, il se rappelais que les plaines était verdoyantes, magnifique. Celle qui voyait en ce moment était jonchée de cadavres, de sang et de quelques plumes. Il n'y avait aucune brindille qui ne contenait pas ce liquide rougeâtre.

-Putain de merde...

Mathieu ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il marcha au milieu des cadavres, vérifiant si quelqu'un était en vie. Mais personne ne bougeait. Ne pouvait-il donc plus se régénérer ?

Il grimaça, sa tête lui faisait mal, des images de son enfance sur sa planète lui revenait en tê revoyait sa mère, préparer des sacs de provision, sept exactement. Que celle-ci leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger de la planque jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Il se rappelait avoir attendu cinq heures dedans, à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, empêché le patron et le geek de pleurer, d'avoir flipper à mort lorsque des murmures s'étaient fait entendre au-dessus de leur cachette. Il se rappelait de cette odeur nauséabonde, que laissaient les intrus dans sa maison. Il se rappelait que tous avaient contrôlé leur respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer, attendant patiemment que leur mère revienne.  
Il se tenait la tête, haletant. Il aurait aimé ne pas se souvenir de ça. Ces oreilles se tournèrent, démasquant un se coucha au sol, se cachant sous les cadavre de ces compères, se couvrant de leur sang et cessa tout mouvement.

Dans les airs, il vit passer ceux contre qui sa planète était en guerre. Des putains d'homme oiseau. Il pouvait apercevoir leur armure et leurs plumes, tachées de sang. Il aurait bien fait qu'une bouchée d'eux si ces enfoirés n'étaient pas si hauts. Se battre contre une vingtaine d'oiseaux ne lui faisait pas peur, ce n'était rien face à un ours des montagnes.  
Ce tendre souvenir le fit frissonné.  
Une fois les volatiles partis il se releva s'excusant auprès de ces compères et fonça, faisant gaffe de ne pas marcher sur eux, essayant de trouver un endroit, ou des survivants, qui n'aurait pas succombé.  
Les siens n'avaient pas pu tous mourir. C'était impossible, inimaginable... Sa mère qui était restée sur cette terre, n'avait pas pu crever, du moins pas si facilement ! Il murmura « Maman » les larmes aux yeux puis renifla avant de gronder. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avaient-ils envahis ? Pourquoi s'amusait-il à détruire sa terre natale? Pourquoi la guerre n'avait-elle donc pas pris fin ? Des questions qui resteraient sans doute sans réponse.

Il continua sa route pendant des heures, se demandant s'il finirait par trouver une ville.  
... À quoi ressemblaient ces villes déjà...  
Il fronça des sourcils, il ne s'en rappelait plus.  
Un bruit au loin se fit entendre, ces oreilles s'étaient à nouveau tournées vers le son et de suite l'homme animal s'était encore cacher sous ces confrères . À environs trente mètres de lui, trois hommes oiseaux armés de lance récupéraient les cadavres de leurs potes, les déposant sur un énorme drap noir.  
Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?  
Les voir piétiner son espèce enrageait Mathieu. Il allait leur faire payer.

Il rampa au sol, guettant leurs moindres faits et gestes, se rapprochant peu à peu d'eux. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'un se tourna dans sa direction. Cet homme oiseau qui ressemblait fortement a un émeu, s'amusait à donner des coups de lance au corps inanimé, rigolant de son jeu. « Rrou Steve arrête de faire le con et aide nous a les ramasser » fit l'un d'entre eux, fatigué par le comportement de son camarade « Rrou ok, ok, laisse moi encore une petite minute. » Fit-il, en continuant de donner des coups de lance.  
Il fronça des sourcils, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il se faufila entre les Maccabées silencieusement, évitant de balancer sa queue de droite à gauche se rapprochant peu à peu de sa futur victime. Dos à lui, il avait recommencé à piquer un autre cadavre. Ces paupières s'agrandir, ces pupilles se dilatèrent, les oreilles abaissées sur les cotés murmurant des insultes. L'homme émeu repiqua le corps. Il plaqua ces oreilles en arrière et lui bondit dessus lui assenant un coup de griffe dans la gorge, et le croqua par la suite, avant de lui arracher férocement la nuque. Cela s'était passé tellement vite que le volatil ne put rien dire, ni crier sa douleur et ces camarades ne s'était aperçu de rien.  
Seulement, le bruit de la lance et de la tête qui tombait au sol alertèrent les deux autres. Mathieu poussa un feulement et sauta sur la gorge de l'ennemi le plus proche, et planta ces crocs dans la gorge et tira un coup sec, arrachant la chair, faisant gicler le liquide chaud sur lui, tachant un peu plus le sol. Sa bouche en était également remplie. Il regardait avec fureur le dernier ennemi qui s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait et l'attrapa par les ailes, tirant dessus, manquant de les arracher. Il plaqua la bête au sol, le griffa dans le dos et le retourna finalement, fixant le volatile de ces yeux azur et se mit à le questionner, haletant.

-Pourquoi ?! Que c'est-il passé pendant ces vingt-deux dernières années ? Pourquoi... Tous... Mort... ?

Le visage de l'ennemi quelque peu ensanglanté fut recouvert de larmes. Mathieu serrait les dents, et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. L'homme chat était complètement abattu. Son ennemi le regarda de ces gros yeux noirs et globuleux avec ennui. « REPOND MOI ! » Hurla-t-il en lui saisissant le bec et en forçant l'ouverture, manquant de cassez celui-ci. Il leva la main, s'apprêtant à le griffer une nouvelle fois, mais quelque chose le coupa.

Il arrêta de bouger, clignant des yeux.

Il sentait quelque chose de chaud couler dans son dos et son poignet droit, toujours levé, lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il contempla enfin sa main, mais voilà, celle-ci n'était plus là. Il regarda au sol et déglutis avant de réaliser et de se mettre a hurler.

* * *

Je vous aime tellement que je vais m'arrêter là. Peace  
Ho mon dieu des hétéros qui copule ! Aaah mais c'est horrible mes yeux, ils brulent aaaaah zbdjdqdmffb  
gfhjfgfk,odspjniqhgssdfvgbhnghhggf

sedrfthjkl?./§mù!joihuiiy

huik fzu ;$

Zvij, e'pqngtusk ebhohr kjdmqpa †


	9. Adrénaline

_**Bonjour mes chers insectes chéris ! Désolé du retard, mais après avoir attrapé une rhino-pharyngite (et non pas un rhinocéros, ouaich, ouaich je ferme ma gueule) votre serviteur a attrapé là / CENSURE/ ... Géniale n'est-ce pas ? Putain je choisis toujours mes moment pour tomber malade –' si en plus je dois rajouter le fait que je n'avais pas de connexion internet pendant deux jours...=w=**_

_**Merci au 54 followers, je suis toujours sur le cul ! Encore plus lorsque j'ai vu que j'ai dépassé les 5800 vues pour le 8e chapitre...5800 vues, putain ! Vous êtes adorable ! x3 / Tout plein de cœur, de bave de vodka et de mouchoirs / Je vous aimeuuuh /encore des cœurs/**_

_**Merci également au visiteur venu d'ailleurs.../ dépose la vodka / donc merci au visiteur pour leur review, qui bien me rend un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir y répondre, me touche beaucoup 3 /gros câlin/**_

_**Hormis cela, j'ai tout dit, je crois...connerie à part, J'ai un twitter du nom de Powo (venez dessus et allons taper Ranne pour ce qu'elle a dit, puis faisons lui un câlin collectif à cette vilaine et adorable fille) et pour celle qui désire me poser des questions conne ou pas j'ai également un ask du nom de Duchesgargot (cherchez pas j'étais bourrée, encore.)**_  
_**Bien et après ce grand texte, je vais prendre congé et je vous retrouve tout en bas de la page !**_  
_**Bonne lecture petites insectes tout doux.**_

* * *

Puissant et violent fut son hurlement. Il se tint le poignet qui continuait de déferler le liquide rougeâtre sur sa main coupé et le sol salissant également son ennemi, qui lui donna un coup de pied dans le thorax.  
Il tomba en arrière et roula sur le côté, évitant une nouvelle lame et fusilla ces agresseurs. En plus du blessé, il y avait deux autres hommes-oiseaux possédant un sac a dos, un peu plus gros pour le premier, armé d'une lance, qui ressemblait a un mi homme mi aigle, alors que le second possédait un sabre un brin taché du sang de Mathieu dont l'animal était recouvert intégralement d'une armure en argent. Pas un seul bout de peau et de plume n'était visible. Il y avait juste deux petits trous à peine visible pour les yeux, montrant deux magnifique azur menaçante.  
Alors qu'il allait abattre son arme sur l'homme chat qui se tordait de douleur sur les cadavres de ces congénère, plus concentrée sur sa blessure que ce qu'il l'entourait, le blessé lui ordonna de ne pas le faire étonnant ces deux camarades dont un qui rangea son arme et l'aida a se relever, vérifiant son état, alors que l'autre donna un coup de pied à Mathieu dans le dos qui gémit de douleur, après avoir arraché le tissus d'un macchabée qu'il avait entourer autour de son poignet essayant d'empêcher le sang de trop s'écouler. « Bouge et je te transperce » fit celui qui avait tranché sa main, après avoir ramassé une lance qui était au sol dont il avait posé le pic sur le dos découvert et sali par le sang de son espèce.

-S'il lui reste encore plusieurs vies, il s'en fichera de crever fit l'aigle.  
-Rrou, faux. Rrou Les sensations qu''ils ont lorsqu'ils perdent une vie est un moment horrible à passer à ce qu'il parait. L'impression d'être brûlé de l'intérieur, que quelqu'un t'arrache la peau avant de plonger ta chair dans un bain d'acide et de fondre lentement avant de ne reformer qu'un. Rrou Hein 24 ?

La bête dans l'armure hocha la tête.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu veux le garder en vie ? Questionna l'homme aigle.  
-Rrou, il fait partie de ceux qui se sont enfui de ce monde, fit le volatil en se massant le bec, ayant encore mal.  
-Comment ? S'étonna son camarade qui fronça des yeux.  
-Il viendrait d'un autre monde ? Demanda 24 d'une voix rauque en continuant de fixé son ennemis.  
-Rrou il ne sait rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici, cependant il pourrait nous être utiles pour conquérir le monde d'où il vient.

Ils se tournèrent vers Mathieu qui leur lançait un regard noir, sa queue bougeant de gauche à droite hâtivement.

-Rrou, tu viens d'où la crevette ?

Mathieu cracha du sang au pied des volatiles. Celui-ci hocha de la tête et 24 planta le pic dans le dos de Mathieu, faisant gémir celui-ci de douleur.

-Rrou, tu réponds ?

Mathieu leur montrerait bien son joli doigt du milieu, mais il n'avait pas plus qu'envie qu'on lui coupe sa main gauche. Le volatil blessé soupira d'ennui, il se rapprocha et s'accroupit, saisit le bras droit du jeune homme chat et sortit un sabre argenté d'un étui qui se trouvait sur son bassin droit, qu'il planta dans le tissu qui traversa et atteint la chair,faisant hurler l'animal de plein poumons en levant la tête. Son visage était déformé par la douleur et la colère. Il haletait et porta à nouveau son regard glacial vers ces adversaires en montrant les crocs.

-Rrou plus vite tu répondras, moins longtemps tu souffriras, avoua l'homme oiseau, blasé.

Mathieu ne répondit dit, sachant qu'en l'ouvrant, il vociférait comme un démon et se prendrait un nouveau coup de la part de ces maudit volatils.  
Un cri de bébé retentit étonnant le félidé qui cherchait la créature de ces yeux, alors que ces oreilles s'étaient tournées en direction du bruit. Le piaf se releva et se tourna vers son compère qui avait lâché un soupir d'ennuis, sortant de son sac un bébé chat humain imprégné de sang.

-Philibert, il n'est toujours pas mort ? Questionna 24, énervé.  
-Non, il lui restait encore trois vies, dit l'homme aigle au regard perçant.

Il sortit une dague de son étui, accroché à sa cuisse gauche et planta l'arme blanche dans le cœur du bébé avant d'ajouter avec le sourire « Plus que deux. » Les yeux de Mathieu étaient grands ouvert, choqué. Qu'avait-il osé faire à ce nourrisson ? Cet enfoiré avait pris plaisir à tuer l'animal. Pire, un bébé. C'était lâche. Il baissa la tête, essayant de calmer sa respiration chose qu'il ne put. Ces yeux qui à l'accoutumer bleu comme le ciel devinrent aussi rouge que des braises ardentes, les poils de son corps s'était hérissés et sa queue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se balancer violemment alors que sa main gauche s'appuyait contre le sol. D'un coup, il se releva dans un hurlement bestial, enfonçant la lance dans sa chair, qui ressortit par son thorax a quelques centimètres de l'amulette au grand étonnement des trois ennemis qui crurent voir un démon en face d'eux.

Avec une vitesse hallucinante, il se retourna, sortit ces griffes et les planta dans les yeux de numéro 24 avant de saisir son bras droit et de l'arracher sans aucun scrupule,faisant hurler la bête dont le cri lui faisait rappeler vaguement celui d'un chat mais il n'y porta pas plus d'attention jetant le bras plus loin, et lui brisa la nuque puis se tourna, faisant face à Philibert alors que le bruit du corps tombé au sol retentit. Un sourire malsain aux lèvres il accouru vers lui. Il retira la dague de son bras et planta celle-ci dans le crâne de l'animal avant qu'il ne puisse faire la moindre attaque, faisant gicler le sang sur son visage.  
Il évita une lame qui provenait de sa droite et attrapa celle-ci avant de la retourner vers son assaillant et d'arracher l'armure que portait son adversaire avant d'enfoncer le sabre dans son torse à plusieurs reprises.

Le volatil était décédé, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, continuant d'infliger au pigeon, les coups, qui dérivèrent sur le visage pour en faire de la charpie.  
Son opposant ne ressemblait plus a rien, les yeux étaient crevés et l'un deux s'était échappé pour finir sur l'herbe rouge

Il décida de retourner sur le précédent pour lui infliger la même chose, couvrant également le cadavre de griffure.  
Les pleures du bébé le fit sortir de sa folie. Il était revenu à la vie. Ces yeux reprirent leur couleur normale et il arrêta son activité sanglante avant de se ruer sur le nourrisson et de le prendre dans ces bras. Il se retint cependant de le serrer contre lui, voyant la lance toujours plantée dans son corps. Putain, il allait vraiment claquer si ça continuait. Il gémit de douleur et déposa le bébé et cassa le bout de la lance, enlevant plusieurs centimètres a celle-ci avant de faire de même avec le bout arrière, sachant que s'il l'enlevait complètement maintenant il claquerait sur place.

-Pourquoi ne l'enlèves-tu pas ? demanda une voix non loin de lui.

Mathieu sursauta et se retourna vers la voix, apercevant l'animal en armure au sol, son bras étant réapparu laissant apercevoir non pas des plumes, mais un bras comme le siens.

-Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Mais je t'ai tué ! Cracha Mathieu étonné.  
-On ne meurt pas si facilement, n'est-ce pas bro ?

Mathieu s'approcha de lui, toujours sur ces gardes, récupérant la dague dans le crâne de l'homme aigle au passage, et retira le casque qu'il laissa tomber sur le ventre du ressuscitée, n'apercevant non pas un homme oiseau, mais un homme chat.  
Un frère d'âme.

Mathieu en était complétement retourné.  
Numéro 24 avait les cheveux bruns, comme ces oreilles, qui étaient touffues, dont la gauche qui était de couleur marron. Il aperçut que les deux perles azur s'étaient adoucis et possédaient également deux pupilles en forme d'amande. 24 avait un nez fin, dont de longues moustaches blanches se trouvaient juste en dessous.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ce foutoir ? Questionna le jeune chat. Tu tues nos frères pour survivre ?  
-pas vraiment. Répondit-il avant de tousser.

Il se redressa légèrement en se massant la nuque avant d'étirer un sourire sur ces fines lèvres dont deux petits crocs dépassaient.

-elle est cassée...

Mathieu ne comprenait rien à la situation et quelque peu énervé, présenta la dague sur la nuque de son « confrère ».

-Tu m'expliques où je te fait une deuxième bouche, ordonna l'homme animal.  
-Après, on se planque d'abords et je t'explique. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver.  
-tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que je vais te faire confiance ?  
-tu n'est pas obligé, mais tu as plutôt intérêt sinon ils vont vous crever. Tu peux courir ? poursuit t-il.

Il soupira et retira le couteau.

-Je vais me forcer.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance et il le tuerait au moindre faux pas. Avant que numéro 24 ne lui dit de le suivre, Mathieu se releva et récupéra le sac qui traînait au sol et le chaton qu'il plaça dedans et porta celui-ci, récupérant un sabre. Il suivit numéro 24 en courant, qui avait récupérer et enfilé son casque, se dirigeant vers une foret. Le brun bondit sur un arbre et grimpa, criant un « viens » à Mathieu. « S'il ne marchait pas au sol, il devait y avoir une bonne raison » se dit le châtain. Pourtant, celui-ci avait l'air normal, il n'était même pas rempli de sang...  
Ok, effectivement c'était plus que louche. Pour que l'endroit soit si propre, il devait y avoir des pièges. Il soupira et grimpa du mieux qu'il pu a l'arbre de ces trois pattes, les deux armes dans sa bouche, serrant les dent, écoulant un peu de sang de ces blessures. 24 regarda aux alentours et sauta sur un arbre feuillu se cachant dedans et s'assit sur la branche, très vite rejoins par le blessé qui toussa, rattrapant ces armes et s'assit non loin de lui et sortit le bébé, le consolant étant donner qu'il s'était remis a pleurer. « Ça va aller chaton ça va aller » rassura Mathieu en le berçant, alors qu'il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. 24 retira son casque, et remua sa tête de droite a gauche, puis essuya ces joues mouillées par la sueur et pencha la tête sur le coté, observant son confrère, l'air interrogateur. Mathieu sentit son regard sur lui et murmura énervé.

-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi ne te tue pas ? Tu te soignerais en un rien de temps.

-Si je n'étais pas un SLG, je serais obligé de rester dans cet état pour survivre.  
-mais tu ne l'es pas.

Mathieu déglutit et soupira en caressant les oreilles touffues du chaton au yeux bleu qui s'était finalement endormi.

-J'ai oublié combien de vies il me restait... Je sais qu'il m'en reste, mais je ne veux pas en perdre une, je peux très bien survivre. Déclara-t-il sérieux en se tenant le thorax.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et toussa, crachant du sang. Il déglutit à nouveau et essuya sa main sur son jean, mais elle n'en fut que plus rouge, il soupira et essuya celle-ci contre l'arbre. 24 plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de Mathieu, aux aguets, fixant la plaine, alors que le châtain entoura son bassin de sa queue cessant de caresser la petite bête et regarda dans sa direction. Ils aperçurent trois silhouettes atterrirent à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Aucun des hommes chats ne bougea le moindre cil, concentrer sur les volatiles qui patrouillaient, relevant les cadavres qu'ils lâchèrent aussitôt comme de vulgaires sacs à patate avant de reprendre leur envol, disparaissant dans les airs. 24 soupira, retira sa main et s'affaissa contre l'arbre.

-Les Zoroux ont une puce implantée dans leur corps, lorsque ceux-ci rendent l'âme de manière brutale la puce alerte les autres indiquant la position du mort. C'est comme ça qu'on ta repérer tout à l'heure.

Mathieu arqua un sourcil en rangeant l'animal dans le sac.

-Tu étais un esclave ?  
-on peut dire cela. Lorsque la guerre a commencé, ils ont kidnappé les enfants et se sont servi de certain comme expérience, d'autre comme jouet de guerre. On m'avait implanté une puce qui me contrôlait mentalement, bien que je voyais toutes les atrocités que je faisais à mes frères, je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle m'emprisonnait et...

le brun frissonna et plaqua sa main droite sur son visage, les griffes sorties se griffant légèrement.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé de cet enfer, bien que cela fût involontaire. changea t-il de sujet en baissant la tête et les oreilles.  
-il y'en a d'autre comme toi ? Questionna le matou qui essayait de contrôler sa respiration.  
-24 est mon nom. Tu devineras facilement qu'il y en a au moins 23 autres avant moi.

Mathieu cracha, il se sentait con.

-Nous sommes cinq-cents en ce moment.

Mathieu se redressa d'un coup, surpris cinq-cents ?! C'était énorme ! ...« Comme ma bite.»  
... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ce con dans un moment pareil ? Bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un micro sourire à cet abruti... Ce connard adorable.  
Il mit de côté ces sentiments, se souvenant d'un tout petit détail qui l'avait poussé à venir ici et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment a l'autre.

-ça va ?  
-c'est la meilleure journée de ma vie, bref, autre chose ?  
-Hé bien...Cela fait un an qu'ils ont arrêté de recruter des enfants, on « gâchait » trop de nourritures à ce qu'il parait. Alors lorsqu'on trouvait des rescapés, enfant ou adultes, on les emmenait de force dans l'entreprise et il s'occupait de leur faire subir multiple horreur. Écartèlement, chambre a gaz, ils les ébouillantaient également, en foutant les gens dans un énorme chaudron avant d'y allumez le feu, ou bien de les enfourner ou alors d'utiliser sur eux, la manivelle à entrailles...

Les deux hommes chats se retinrent de dégueuler plaquant leurs mains sur leurs lèvres.

-les bébés ne les intéressent pas, continua 24, il souffre, certes, mais il meurt trop vite et donc le « plaisir » n'est pas assez long.  
-Comment... On en est arrivé là...Questionna Mathieu en se tenant la tête, les pupilles dilatés, une envie subite de régurgité tout ce qui avait avalé dernièrement..

24 ne sut quoi répondre, lui-même avait l'air de ne pas savoir. Mathieu se tint la tête et regarda en détail les traits du visage du brun. Il devait être a peine plus jeune que lui, il devait a peu près avoir dans la vingtaine. Celui-ci brisa le silence en se grattant l'oreille gauche.

-C'est vrai que tu viens d'un autre monde ?

Mathieu hocha positivement de la tête.

-Comment ?  
-grâce a ça. Dit-il, simplement en montrant l'amulette sur le haut de son torse qui brillait à travers le sang.

Bien que Mathieu avait un regard noir et méfiant, 24 n'y accorda peu d'importance et toucha l'amulette, la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est étrange, je crois l'avoir déjà vue... Sauf que la pierre était verte.  
-Verte ?  
-oui. J'ai entendu dire que les Zoroux avaient tenté d'envahir cette planète après qu'une partie des nôtre est traversé le portail de l'amulette verte, mais hormis Saito, aucun d'eux n'était revenu vivant. Il avait dit que des monstres aussi gros qu'une maison et poilu s'y trouvait. Bien qu'ils était amicaux envers les SLG il ne pouvait passer le portail, celui-ci étant trop petit, ce qui avait rassuré les autres, avant que le colonel Ted ne détruise toutes les amulettes vertes.

Il marqua une pause, alors que Mathieu l'avait écouté attentivement, sa queue imprégnée de sang se balançant à nouveau de droite à gauche calmement.  
Il s'en voulait, pendant que lui se la coulait douce dans sa maison avec sa famille, son espèce se faisait torturer et disparaissait peu à peu. Il essaya de réfléchir mais 24 avait l'air d'avoir la langue bien pendu.

-Comment c'est l'endroit d'où tu viens ?

-Il y a des bêtes étranges, mais les plus étranges sont les humains, soupira t-il d'ennui

24 pencha la tête sur le côté murmurant tout bas un « miaw ? »

-Comment dire... Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit avant de continuer. Ils sont comme nous... Mais pas totalement... Ils sont plus grands...Leurs yeux on différentes couleurs comme noisette... Certain vert, d'autre noir et bleu également...Ils n'ont pas les même oreilles...c'est ici fit t-il en désignant l'extrémité du coté droit et gauche de ces joues... Elle sont ronde et très bizarre...Et ils n'ont qu'une queue ! Enfin...

24 était troublé et faisait de gros yeux.

-C'est quoi ces monstruosités ?  
-ça fait peur la première fois, mais quand on...

Mathieu se pencha en avant et se mit à tousser plus fort que tout a l'heure. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus et sa vision commençait a se brouiller.

-Putain...J'ai l'impression d'être défoncer... Gémit-il en se mordant la patte droite, essayant de rester éveillée.  
-Tu ne veux vraiment pas utiliser une vie ?  
-Je peux...Tenir encore... Dit il en continuant de se mordre.  
-Alors profite en pour retourner dans l'autre monde et te faire guérir.

Mathieu lâcha sa patte et fronça les sourcils. Il en était hors de question. D'un ton sérieux il s'exclama en haletant :

-Je ne reviendrais pas...dans ce monde...tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé les miens. Il secoua sa tête une nouvelle fois, mais cela ne servait a rien, il toussa encore et perdit connaissance.

* * *

_**Je vous l'ai dit que je vous aimais nah ? x)**_  
_**rhaa aller ne boudez pas, j'ai augmenté le nombre de page pour ce chapitre ! x)**_  
_**heuuuum alors la suiiiiite..Rapidement, ouai on va essayer, j'suis en entreprise la semaine prochaine donc ce n'est pas sur, surtout que je sens la merde arriver...**_  
_**Ah oui ! Je travaille sur un os trèèèèès juteux (parce que nous savons tous que je suis une experte en histoire de fesse) avec une demoiselle fort sympathique qui est TheInsaneJane. L'os devrait être posté la semaine prochaine à coup sur (priez petites insectes xD) mais cela ne sortira pas dans mes fictions, mais chez elle, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est elle qui ma demander de l'aide et qui a eu l'idée! Chose tout a fait normal ^^. Alors vous voilà prévenues x) je garde le couple secret par contre :p**_  
_**Gros bisous baveuuuuuux / pluie de cœurs/**_

_**gooood day ou bonne nuit et a bientôt ! :3**_  
_**Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
